When the Moon spoke
by NoirLexus
Summary: Jack is in Berk, but one day he noticed about a freckled viking. This viking can sees Jack! He is so happy that he can not describe it with words. In a few days, Jack begins to feel something for this viking, he fell in love with Hiccup. Jack is so confused and angry! and complains to the Man in Moon, so he decides to give a Jack a chance to be human again just for two nights.
1. Warm

From the Author:

This is my first fanfic in a long time! Jack Frost and Hiccup Hadock, this an amazing paring! X3

I want to write this story, and then make a little illustration about it :D It is planed to be just 3 chapters, please wait for the **_Chapter 2. Confused_**, on march 9.

Hope you like it!

Please comment and tell me if you like it or not, and why. :D

Thanks for reading!

Have fun! :D

oh! and please visit my first illustration for my fanafic :D

go to temari-fox. deviantart. com and visit my gallery :D

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* ****Warm ***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

This is Berk, nice place, nice people and nice pets. The people who live here are Vikings; they are warriors and they never give up.

I spend most of the time here; I think it is like nine months.

By the way, my name is Jack, _The Jack Frost_. I'm the one who brings the winter, the one who makes the snow and the cool blizzards, and of course the one who makes the snowstorms. Why do I mention it? Well, that is all I know.

One night with a full moon, I woke up in a frozen lake. Then the moon told me that my name was Jack Frost, and that was all…

Umm, do you want more details about me? Well I'm apparently nineteen years old, I'm pretty tall, I have white and messy hair and I have blue eyes. I am always wearing a brown coat; under my coat I have a brown vest and a white long sleeved shirt, and brown pants… oh! And I don't wear any shoes, I like to feel the frozen ground under my feet.

Well this the story of how I met a boy, a Viking boy, actually he was a Viking dragon trainer, did I mentioned the pets? Well, while other places have ponies or dogs, they have dragons.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***End of the prologue***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"I wonder what should I do today… may be, blast Berk with a storm? Nah! They are having fun in these days. A storm could end the peaceful days, haha!"

I was flying in the sky across the mountains, as usual. I was waiting for something interesting happen, or something or whatever out of the usual things, but nope! It is a peaceful winter day on Berk.

After they achieved to train the dragons, they've being having peaceful days on the island.

From the top of the mountain I could see the entire village of Berk, and of course the chief's house, the one on the top of the hill.

Then I decided to go down and start some snowball fights, or playing with the wind, well anybody could see me after all.

Hahaha!

Then, when I was walking in the square center of the village saying 'hello' to everyone, but with no a response, I saw a boy with his black and big dragon in front of a workshop, it was a Night Fury, I think that is the way they call it. It was a pretty nice dragon, he was all black, had big cat eyes, a very long tail, and I saw the left half of it was red with a small white skull drawn. Then I looked at the boy, he was thin, a little smaller than me, and younger. He was wearing a green long sleeve shirt, and a long brown fluffy vest. He also had brown and short hair; I noticed that he had freckles in all over his cheeks.

"aaw, how cute!" I said.

After that, I looked more carefully and I realized that the boy had a prosthetic left leg.

"What happened to him?..."

Then I felt something strange; the dragon's black eyes were looking at me and bringing me out of my thoughts. But it didn't surprise me at all, because when I said that anyone couldn't see me, I meant that any mortal human could, but some animals can see or feel my presence, I though he was one of them.

Suddenly the mighty black dragon ran in my direction, with a _"happy"_ face. I get a little scared so I flew up looking at him with a scared face.

"What's wrong buddy? Did you see a ghost or what? haha!" The little Viking said while he was walking to his dragon, then stopped next to him and looked up. Obviously he couldn't see me... but I looked at his eyes, green forest eyes. He had the most beautiful eyes that I never seen before…

_Is he looking at me?..._

"Toothless, you are seeing things bud, let's go!"

He didn't see me... but... I felt something strange in my stomach... something like vertigo, maybe it was the air playing tricks with me. Then, because of my feelings, soft snow started to fall.

I flew over a house's roof and landed to see the Viking and the black dragon walking to a small group of boys.

"I think they are friends"

I don't know, but I couldn't pay attention to the other five guys there... all my attention was with the freckled Viking.

Suddenly the black dragon looked at me. Again! But this time I was two houses far from him. The little Viking looked behind too, in my direction, where the dragon was watching... I start to feel strange again, so left the roof and flew to the forest, far from the village.

I flew down to the ground and started walking, moving my staff and thinking out loud.

"What a nice guy, I wonder what is his name... the fact I know is that his dragon is named Toothless... what at name... haha"

Before I noticed, the dragon was running behind me, AGAIN! But before I could fly the dragon reached me and he was in front of me with a position as he wanted to play with me. I didn't want to be rude, so I stop walking and say 'hello' to the dragon. I mean it is nice that at least a big beast can see you, also, I saw that he is not truculent.

"whooa!, hey! Hello buddy!, You are Toothless, aren't you?"

I touched the dragon's head and pet him a little, and then he growled and purr.

"woow, you are very friendly, why did you left your Viking? Do you want to play with me?"

As I keep talking the black giant dragon didn't stop to purr.

The dragon pushed me behind in signal of I like him. Then I heard a voice, I looked behind the dragon and I saw the little Viking...

"Hey Toothless, what is wrong with you today? Can you see something buddy?"

When he said the last part I get nervous...

"Come on Toothless, go with your Viking"

I told to the black dragon.

I saw the little Viking and dragon going and I was about to leave to the forest's direction when I felt the most biggest wish of meeting that guy, to know what he likes and dislikes, how old is him, what happened to his leg, I wanted to know everything about him… I wanted to be his friend.

Without thinking, I made a little snowball, then I blew it a little of magic and threw to him!

"Auch! Ok, who threw that?!, Toothles?!"

The dragon nodded with the head.

The next thing I remember is there was an awesome snowball fight between the dragons, children, young and old Vikings. And there he was... Throwing snowballs to everyone, even to his dragon.

That's when I heard a name:

"You will pay for that Hiccup!"

"Sorry Astrid!"

Said a blonde and very pretty girl. Is that his name, or it was just his nickname...? I laughed out loud, but a giant snowball hit me. It was the black dragon who threw it.

"Oooh, you will see little black dragon!"

And I joined the snowball fight.

When the snowball fight was over, everyone was tired and the sun was setting. I decided to follow Hiccup, if that was his name. He and his black dragon walked through the village to the highest house on the top of the hill.

"Is he the chief's son...?"

From the outside, it was a very nice house, not very tall but nice. It was decorated with many Viking motives and ornaments.

I made my way to enter with the little Viking and his dragon inside the house. When we were inside, the black dragon's tail closed the door.

"uff what a day, Can you light us Toothless?"

Said the little Viking.

And the dragon spat out a little ball of purple fire to the fireplace that was in the center of the room and everything inside was lighted.

_Are they here alone?... Where is the chief?_

After that I could see the house by inside, it had just two floors, a fireplace in the center of the floor, a table, a big chair with interesting reliefs and ornaments all over it, also there were stairs.

"Toothless, when do you think my dad will come back to Berk?..."

Suddenly the face of both the dragon and the little Viking looked sad. He was walking to the table to sit down in the big chair, then he sat down and put his hand under his chin.

I walked next to the table, looking at him with a grin of sadness.

I touched the table with my staff and the table began to frozen like the feathered-like pattern of frost, but not only that, also I was trying to draw something for him.

"Uh... Whooaa?! What is it?!"

And suddenly he stands up from the chair.

I was trying to draw his black dragon; I think that wasn't too bad because in a few seconds he realized that it was his dragon.

"Hey... It's Toothless! It is amazing... How is it happ-"

Then I made snow in the room. The little Viking walked around the room with his hand extended trying to catch the snowflakes in his hands.

I loved the expression on his face; it was so bright and sweet. All the sadness that he felt before was gone.

As the little Viking walked through the room with an amazed face, I smiled at him.

I wanted to see that face every day of my immortal life.

I blew out in front of my hand and made a little dragon of ice and then I sent him to fly around the room.

The little ice dragon flew near in circles around the little Viking. The boy couldn't believe what he was seeing, and I can understand him, not all the days I interact so much with mortals.

"Hey bud!, who are you? hehehe, where did you come from?" Said the little Viking.

The little ice dragon landed over the Viking's hand, and then flew away. The Viking and the black dragon were very happy enjoying the moment.

The little ice dragon flew in front of Toothless and he followed the little dragon with his big cat eyes and then he swap the poor little dragon.

"Toothless! Bad dragon, very bad drag-..."

"hahahaha! Poor little ice dragon, it is good to know I can make more hahaha!"

I laughed and spoke to loud, then the Viking turn around my direction.

"W-who are you...?"

The snow in the room stopped to fall and I was frozen... I stared at the little Viking, next to the table. The Viking and the black dragon were in the other side of the room.

"Who are you?! And how did you get inside my house?!"

"eeh...?... c-can you see me?..."

"What?!... Who a-!"

Suddenly Toothless ran to me and begin to lick my face and all of me.

"hey! stop it!"

"Toothless?... Do you know him?"

Toothless nodded up and down with his head and looked at him, then at me.

"Well... amm... that means that you are not a stranger... for him... but who are you?"

_Oh holy man in moon! He CAN see me! What should I do?!_

"uuh... eern..."

I began to rub my arm with my free hand and looked at the floor. Suddenly the black dragon push me to walk forward and then I stare in front of the Viking with minimum distant; like one hand.

I gave a step backward and the words started to get out my mouth.

_Ok Jack, you were practicing it all the time, just say 'hi, the name is Jack, The Jack Frost, actually'... nouh! It won't work!_

"M-my name... the name is..."

"Wait! Hehe, sorry if I were too rude with you, but you scared me to dead when I saw you here, haha, but you weren't here when we came inside the house, didn't you?..."

I slowly shake my head up and down.

"o-ok… well, now I see you guys are friends... and if you get so shy I will introduce myself first."

The little Viking, with a nice grin in his face, extended his hand to me and said:

"Hi! My name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock The Third, nice to meet you 'mysterious' Toothless's friend"

_His name IS Hiccup!... He is smiling at me. His smile has something... that makes me feel nice..._

I looked at him and lifted my hand slowly, and with a little of shyness and fear, but he suddenly took mine before I noticed. His hand was a little rough and warm, this was an all-new sensation.

"Hey! Your hand is so cold, are you ok?"

"yeah… it is kind of normal… umm… T-the name is... Jack... The Jack Frost... nice to meet you too Hiccup."

"uh?! Did you say 'Jack Frost'?... a-are you...?"

_oh no! What is happening?!_

He left my hand slowly and then he jumped in front of me.

"A-are you Jokul Frosti?!"

"eh?... that sounds like my name... and I think, yes... If you mean the winter spirit, yeah... I am... I think so..."

"I knew it! I knew it! I knew it was not just legend! wooooooow! It is amazing!"

"What?..."

"Oh! emm sorry... You are kind of popular here in Berk... But wait... Are you telling me that you are a _god_? _The god of winter_...?"

"Well I'm not live exactly like a god, but the only thing I really know is that I am the spirit of the winter..."

I looked to the floor again and said.

"I'm the one who bring the winter, I'm the one who travels with the seasons, and I'm the one who makes your nose get frozen... and I call the wind to guide you forward…"

"You are Jokul Frosti... and you were the one who did all that... made the snow fall in the room, and the ice dragon and all those awesome things?"

_He thinks my job is awesome..._

"... y-yeah..."

"woow..."

"Actually... You are the first person... who can see me... in one hundred years..."

"What?! Why did you choose me?"

"Choose you?... I didn't choose you, I just followed you and your dragon up here after the snow fight I started... ups..."

"So... you were who threw the snowball?!"

"Sorry!"

"haha! Never mind!, we had much fun there! Everyone in the village was playing, even our dragons!"

"It makes me happy that you enjoyed the moment."

"Thanks Jack"

_He is smiling at me, AGAIN!_

"grrooaar!"

Toothless growled because he didn't ate anything already.

"oouuhh! Sorry bud, just give a second Jack, Toothless wants to eat something"

"yeah..."

"umm please sit down, you are in your home, I mean... this is my home, but it can be yours too...eern... welcome...!"

_Why is he not impressed, or in shock? I mean, I'm a spirit, like a ghost and he is so relaxed... and what does means the last part he said?_

Hiccup walked out of the room to another that I thought was the kitchen or something like that. Toothless went after him and start to purr like crazy. Then Hiccup went out of the kitchen with a very big basket and making signals to the dragon to move on. He placed the basket in the floor and opened it. It was full of fish, fish for the hungry dragon.

"uuff! He always wants to eat at this time in the night"

_Night?, that is right! It is night already!_

"Hiccup?"

"uh?..."

"Why aren't you more surprised to see me?... I mean I'm almost a ghost and you are so normal with that..."

"hehe, well that is why I'm not afraid of something new, and also I remember my dad told me once that my Mom could see things that the other were not able to see... so... well, I'm feel more like lucky, not all the days I can meet a legend hehe"

"aahh... hehe I see"

Hiccup started to walk up stairs, I followed him with my head and suddenly he said:

"wanna come?, I can show you my room and we can talk for a while"

"uh! yeah... that would be nice!"

"wo wo wo ?! Can you fly?! Can you fly too?!"

Before I noticed I was flying to him to go upstairs with him.

"ah?!... unn… yeah, the wind helps me! hehe"

"wow you are amazing..."

"Thanks!"

I felt how my face get a little red and I began to feel something strange in my stomach... and if something a little warm start to burn in my chest.

When we were in the upper floor, Hiccup light a little candle and then I saw a big room, one bed, a desk with a lot of papers, drawing in the wall and a thing that looks like a fireplace, where Toothless ran and sat down, burnt the floor and curled down.

After watching the black dragon I walked to the center of the room, to the desk, and I saw all those awesome drawings made with something like coal.

"wooo... did you draw them? They are awesome!"

"oh! hehe thanks!"

He walked to the bed, get over it and made his way to open a big window in the ceiling. The moonlight could enter in the room and help to light the room. Hiccup sat down over the bed. I sat down too in the other side of the bed.

We start to talk.

_I can't believe it, I'm here with a Viking boy who can see me and he is talking to me... is this real?... or a dream…?_

"Well, how did you get here, to Berk?"

"Flying, I travel all over the world."

"woo... and... why anyone else can't see you?"

"I don't know... but some animals can see me or feel me around, just like your dragon."

"So you were the one who Toothless saw this morning?"

"Yep!"

"woow... What do you like to do?"

"amm... Flying, snowball fights, draw pattern of frost, walk in the woods."

"So… you are kind of lonely"

"Yeaah..."

There was silence in the room. He was asking too many things and the last one, remembered me how alone I'm. But at the beginning I felt like he was so excited to ask me everything.

"umm, sorry for mention that."

"Nah! Never mind!"

"amm how old are you?"

"umm... well actually I'm 170 years old"

"wooo! but you don't look like an ancient..."

"Like a what?!"

"I mean, you look like 19 or something like that!"

"hahaha! yes!, what about you Hiccup?"

"Well... I love to fly, to draw, and I'm fourteen, aahhnd!"

The little Viking yawn out loud.

"hehe, you are tired!"

"yeah! haha!"

"Well I'll let you rest, ok?"

"Thanks!"

I stood up from the bed and turned around to Hiccup. I wanted to tell him a lot of things but no-word came out of my mouth, I didn't know why I was feeling like that. He saw me too and our eyes got connected, then there was only silence and the dragon's purr in the room. I broke the silence giving him a little grin and laugh and gave a step backward from the bed and began to flew up, when suddenly the Viking, Hiccup took my coat.

"Wait!... When can I see you again?..."

_He WANT'S to see me again?!_

"Why not tomorrow, I will be around doing my job, hehe!"

"Would you like to fly with me?..."

"uhh?!"

"eerr... I mean with us, with me and Toothless"

"oh! yeah! That would be awesome! hahaha!"

"Great!..."

Silence again. I didn't know but next thing I remember was I flew over the bed and I hugged Hiccup for like 2 seconds... but it felt like hours... His body was so warm, that the heat hurt me for a second, but I forgot about it and just enjoyed the short hug. It felt so good, I was like my heart could explode of happiness and I felt how my face get a little red... and then I separated from him.

"sorry!, it is... uh... I couldn't talk with anyone in a long, long time... and you made me so happy, I mean, this situation, you can see me... hehe!..."

"... hehe ahh... then see you tomorrow?"

".. uh yeah, yes! Absolutely! Amm, good night Hic! Bye!"

I flew up as fast as I could out of the room directly to the night sky.

"uuhh what is wrong with me?! He is a boy... and he is younger than me! And what is the problem with the name? I said Hic, instead of Hiccup. ahhh man, he surely hates me!"

While I was flying I just could not think in other thing:

_I hugged him._

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*End of the Chapter*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***


	2. Confused

_ From the author:_

_Hi there my dear hijackers!_

_I think I'm doing it very well, because the first chapter had a very good answer from you guys! :D_

_Thank you very much! :D_

_Wait for the next chapter 3, on March 16, or earlier!_

_Please review and comment if you like it or not, and why?_

_Also you can visit my deviatnArt as temari-fox, there will be a couple of illustration about this fanfic :D_

_Enjoy and happy reading! :D Please leave a review, tell me if you like it or not, and why? :D_

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Confused *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

The next day in the morning I was working in my frozen business out of the town; frosting the trees, covering them with snow and swinging my staff. My mind wasn't at all in what I was doing.

The last night I didn't stop of watching the moon, the stars, flying from here and there… Just thinking about the freckled Viking and how warm was his body.

_Why I can't take this out of my mind?... It is just a boy... A cute freckled Viking boy... Ah! You see? There is the problem! I'm forgetting that HE IS A BOY as me... Also... I don't want to be rejected or lost him, his friendship; I think we are friends now... aren't we?…_

"Ah! It is morning! He wanted to see me again in the morning!"

I flew up to go to Hiccup's house, when I arrived there, the first thing I done was check if Hiccup was there, but he had already woken up, because he wasn't there.

_Where is he?_

"Congratulations Jack, he wanted to see you again, but you didn't ask the time… great!"

After that I flew over the town trying to find Hiccup.

While I was flying I saw a place like an arena, and there he was, with his giant black dragon. I landed in some upper part of the arena, where I could see the circular stage. There was more Viking boys and their dragons, there were variety of them, but I didn't pay them much attention because my eyes were only over Hiccup alone. Suddenly the blonde girl from yesterday, walked to Hiccup and told him something, but I couldn't hear anything because of the distance and the dragon's noises. The next thing I saw gets me confused and angry; the blonde girl hugged Hiccup.

_Why is she hugging him?... are they…? hhmm! What if they are?! I don't feel anything more than friendship for him! … For Hiccup…_

It was a very short hug that Hiccup couldn't hug her back but I felt an intense feeling of taking him apart from her and anyone... I think that it was jealousy...

Then the blonde girl and the other guys rode their dragons and went out of the arena, leaving Hiccup and Toothless alone. When everyone was flying far far away, I decided to go down and say 'Hi!' to Hiccup, but he was leaving the arena too, and I followed him.

We arrived to Hiccup's house. The Viking and the dragon get inside the house, while I was hidden behind the big window on Hiccup's room. It was very lucky that it was still open since yesterday.

Both Hiccup and Toothless went to the room, toothless curl up in his 'bed' and Hiccup sat down in the chair in front of his desk, opened his sketchbook and took his pencil. In that moment I realized that Hiccup uses his left hand to write and draw.

"What is wrong with Astrid?... one day she the most angry girl in the town, and the next day she is giving hugs to everyone... aahh! What is wrong with her?!"

"ggrr... pfff!"

Toothless growled and sighed because of Hiccup was saying.

_Giving hugs to everyone? Does that mean that they are not even THAT?..._

"aah! Man! I forgot told Jack that we weren't here in the morning because we go to the training classes... oh... I hope he is not mad for not find me in the house... ek! I mean 'find us' hehe... what is wrong with me?..."

_Ok Jack, do it NOW! You can do this! If everyone can hug a Hiccup around here, why can't you? You can do this!_

I get inside Hiccup's room through the window. Hiccup stood up immediately when he saw me enter in his room and walked to me.

"J-Jack! You are here!"

I didn't answer anything, I just walked to the freckled Viking and I hugged him by his neck.

"Morning Hiccup..."

I whispered to the Viking's ear. I felt how Hiccup get frozen, he didn't move any muscle, and his warm body again, it felt so good that I didn't want to be apart from him never... and again, the strange thoughts get back to my mind...

"Mo- morning Jack... you are so cold!"

"Uh! Sorry I-"

But before I get separated from Hiccup I felt his thin arms around my back and how he put down his head in my shoulder. I get so confused for that and I didn't know what to do or think, I just wanted to enjoy the moment, but why he done that. Aahh! VERY CONFUSED!

Short moment of silence in the room, the only thing I could hear was the dragon's purr and a little sparks of the fireplace. Hiccup broke the silence.

"You want to go flying?..."

"Yeah..."

We get separated but none of us made eye contact, but I took a brief look to Hiccup's face and was all red in his face, and his freckles looked so cute. But I couldn't say anything I was so speechless, so we just get out of the house and walked outside.

"Do you want to race, Hic?"

"Hic?..."

"oouuh! Sorry, I didn't want to bother you I'm sorry Hiccup! Sorry!"

"Ah! Never mind, I like it, it is even more funnier, but you can call me like that if you want, but ONLY you, don't tell that to anyone else... ok?"

"ah! ok! Promise!"

"And... I don't know, are you sure you want to race with a Night Fury?... Do you know how fast he is?"

"Ha! You are talking with the spirit of the winter! Who do you think is more powerful?!"

"Well let's find out! ok! You know Berk very well, don't you?"

"Yes!"

Hiccup took a small stick on the ground; he crouched and began to draw over the snow.

"We will do this track, we start here at my house, and then we will fly to the boats over there, we will go across the zig zag maze and return here, the first who land is the winner!"

"Piece of cake!"

We walked behind Hiccup's house, there was a cliff, and we set.

"Best of luck dragon boy!"

"Same to you snowflakes!"

"Ready…"

"Set…"

"Go!" We said at the same time.

Both Hiccup and me took off the land and flew to the sea. Of course I was first leaving the Night Fury far behind me, when I turned back to say "bye!" I felt a strong gust of wind and I saw Hiccup and Toothless, with a face of "were you saying?...". I saw the hyper dragon leaving me behind, but I wouldn't give up, so I called the wind and for a moment we both were first, we were shoulder to shoulder. We keep the same step during the race until we arrived to the zig zag maze.

I looked at Hiccup, that was right next to me, and I saw his face, that face full of determination and passion, he looked like the most powerful and determinate Viking I ever seen before... The light passing through the pillars and the air in his face made he looked so great and… handsome… and again those strange thoughts got back to my mind.

_He looks awesome and mighty... why, why am I feeling like this? I want... I want him... I like... him? I can't understand. I have seen many people in my entire life and I never felt something like this for anyone... could it be just because he can see me?... No, I'm sure it is for something more... or maybe, it could be… love at first sight…? Aah! I'm a weirdo…_

Because of my thoughts I get confused during the race and I lost the concentration and lowered my speed, so the hyper dragon left me behind again, making me lose the race.

The hyper dragon was the first who landed next to Hiccup's house, and me after.

"Yes! We did it! You see Jack? WE have a Night Fury."

"Yeah, dragon boy, It was just luck, the wind is been strange these days, so, it was just luck!"

"Oh come on! Accept your defeat; also, we can do this again, whenever you want! We will be ready, aren't we Toothless?"

Toothless growled out very loud in signal of happiness.

"Yeah, why not!"

Hiccup grinned at me, again, and again all those thoughts came to my mind. I was tired of thinking about it, I just turned around to not see Hiccup's face, while I heard how he got down of his dragon and walked to me.

"Do you want to eat something?"

"Eh?... ah yes"

"Ok! Let's go inside, Toothless wants to eat too!"

The black dragon growled again and purred.

When we were inside the house, Hiccup told me to sit down around the table, while he was walking to the kitchen. He brought a big basket full of fish for the dragon, then he brought two pieces of bread and two cups with yak milk and put down them over the table, he sat down next to me. I get a little nervous, but I tried to hide it by just looking at the bread and the table.

"I have bread and yak milk, I hope you like it, sorry for don't offer you something better, but it is winter, it is hard to get more food in this time of the year" he laugh.

"Oh! don't worry!"

_Do I have to tell him that since I'm an immortal spirit I don't need to eat?... I. DO. NOT. KNOW._

I laughed to myself and took the bread.

"Uh?, what is so funny?"

"Ah! No, no nothing!"

We start to eat, but I interrupted when I asked Hiccup something.

"Hiccup?"

"Yeah?"

"A-are... are we friends?..."

"Of course we are! Why you ask? I mean, even we get race together and I invited you to stay in my house for a lunch, that's what friends do."

"Great!... Can I ask you something more?"

"Yeah."

"Why you and toothless are alone here? I heard you last night asking for your father, where is him?"

"Ah! Well, you know that he is the chief, well he must to do chief's stuff; like trades, reunions with other tribes, those kind of things and he went to a near Island for a reunion-"

"But?"

"But it supposed he would be back three days ago, but he didn't, and I haven't received any letter or message from him."

"I see… but come on! Everything will be ok, I know he will be back soon."

I put my hand over his shoulder and rubbed it to try to calm him.

"Thanks!"

_oh-uh... his smile again... aahh..._

I lifted my hand slowly and looked at the table, took another piece of bread.

"And, what about your mom?"

"Ah, she passed away a few years ago..."

_Damn...! Why do I ask that!_

"I- I'm sorry Hiccup, I didn't want to-"

"No, no, it is ok!, we are fine now, don't worry."

"You know, I'm sure wherever she is, she is very proud of you."

"Thanks Jack."

Hiccup rubbed his face with his long sleeve, and then he sighed and ate more bread. There was only silence in the room, just the dragon's we finished our meal, we went upstairs to Hiccup's room. He began to talk again, just to know more about each other. When we were in his room Toothless curled up in his bed, Hiccup sat down in his desk chair, and I used the bed.

"So, did you like the bread and the milk?"

"Yes!... well actually..."

"Don't tell me you don't like the milk, why you didn't mention it?!

"No, that isn't what I was going to say, the milk was very well. It is... that since I'm a spirit, I don't really NEED to eat..."

"Oh-!... really? Why you didn't tell me?"

"Hiccup, not everyday a special freckled Viking invites me to lunch."

Hiccup, get a surprised face of what I said, like an eyebrow up.

"Sorry...! I didn't want to bother you, aahh...!"

"Don't worry, it's just, it is funny the way you refer to me, well it is better than before we get trained the dragons, I used to be _Hiccup the useless Viking_..."

"Why...?"

"Well, because I'm not an ordinary Viking who only want to kill dragons and I'm not very good at combat with axes and that stuff. I realized that when I found Toothless in the woods. I shoot him with one of my inventions, after that I found him in the woods, and I couldn't kill him in that moment... but I couldn't... I looked at him and I saw my myself…"

"Wow... that is a cool story!"

"Oh! And you didn't hear the rest!"

"Is there more?!"

"Yes! Well after I found toothless, I released him, he growled at me very loud, and then he flew away from there, and the next day I found him again. Since that moment I tried to get closer to him, and I got it! That's when I tired to train him."

"Wooow! But you guys don't look like a trainer and a dragon, you look like friends!"

"Thanks!... Toothless is my best friend; I would do anything to protect him… After I got train him I won the competition of _Dragon Training_, and in that time the winner would have a chance to kill a dragon by himself_…_to KILL a dragon in the arena and everyone would see it... but I wouldn't to do that, so I decided to tell everyone the true about Toothless, but things went wrong, my dad hated me, he discover the dragon's nest and everything was a mess... aahh long story!"

"I see, dragon nest? I suppose it is where all the dragon were, and your dad wanted to... kill them all?"

"Yes, exactly, but one day, the day that Astrid discovered Toothless, we flew to that island, and we saw a giant dragon, the Green Death..."

"Wooow... and then?"

"My dad realized that WE knew where the nest was, so he took Toothless and went there..."

"And what about your..."

I looked at his prosthetic leg.

"That's where I lost my leg, in the fight with the Green Death, I got to defeat it, but me and Toothless fell down to the fire when his tail burned. Toothless saved my life, he covered me with his wings to protect me while we were falling to the fire... I don't remember that because when we fell I was unconscious. Then a couple of days after I woke up, and Toothless was in my room and everyone outside were living along with dragons... I thought I was dead."

"Wow! That is amazing! You are real hero!"

"Thanks! But we still have some issues with the dragons, we must to train them more."

"That is why you go to the dragon training classes?."

"Yes, wait! How did you know about that?"

"Oh... I found the arena and I saw you..."

"Is there another thing you have seen that I don't know about?"

"No, no... Nothing!"

_Well Actually that the blonde girl hugged you, and you and her discover the dragon nest... aahh..._

We kept talking all the day, and when we realized it was night already. I couldn't believe that we spend all the day just talking, that was amazing, I really couldn't believed that. I learnt that Hiccup loves the color green, he is the most special guy in all the island, he is the leader of the dragon training crew, he was writing a book with everything about dragons, everything they know and discovered about them, he is a very good artist, and while we was talking he took his sketchbook and started to draw, but he didn't let me see what he was drawing.

Hiccup is amazing, he knows a lot of things and even he is able to construct and invent machines.

"Amm... Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you stay here... just for tonight?..."

"Y-yeah?... I don't need to sleep so I will be in the window."

I flew from the bed to the window and I opened it.

"Are you sure you don't want to use the bed?"

_Wait! Wait! Wait! WHAT is he asking me? He wants us to sleep together? Oh holy man in moon! What is going on?_

"D-do you want to sleep... in the same bed?..."

"Ah!"

Hiccup became red like a tomato.

"No! No! I mean, this is for you, you can use the bed!"

"Ah sorry, my bad..."

There was silence in the room; I just could hear the black dragon's purr.

"Ah... no Hiccup, I will be alright here, you use the bed."

"Thanks Jack… achuu!"

"Ah! Sorry I think you are getting cold because of me, don't you think it would be better if I lea-?"

"No, no! I will be fine, but don't go… I will use more blankets… hey buddy, can you fire it?"

Toothless growled and spat a small ball of fire plasma to the center of the room where was a small fireplace. Hiccup stood up from the chair and walked to a small cabinet and took out a couple of blankets.

"Thanks Toothless… Jack, are ok with the heat of the fire?"

"ah… yes, don't worry."

"Fine…"

He took some extra blankets and went again to the bed.

When Hiccup took off his brown vast, I realized that he was very thin and his body looked so attractive and innocent that I wanted to take him to be mine, and the strange feelings began to burn inside of me…

I wanted Hiccup to _be mine..._

Then he sat down in the bed, put the blankets over the bed, almost ready to sleep.

"Hiccup, can I ask you something more?"

"Yes."

"Astrid is the blond girl?"

"Yes."

"And... do you like her?..."

"Ah!... well that is a complicated question... But I think I do"

In that moment I felt something strange inside me, like pain, and jealousy, and the only thing I wanted was stop thinking about Hiccup in THAT way… but… I didn't want to give up…

"But... lately I don't feel the same way I felt a few months ago. I mean she is pretty and all, but... she is so complicated sometimes... aahh one day she is lovely while other she is so aggressive... I'm not sure if I really want that..."

"But, do want to stay with her?"

"I don't know... I don't even know if she wants to be with me... And maybe... I have a crush on someone else, but I don't know if it's real... Or just I'm just confused..."

"A crush... on who?"

Hiccup stopped moving the blankets and made eye contact with me, I saw his awesome green forest eyes, they looked prettier with moonlight, then I saw him blushing and a parted the sight of me.

"Never mind! Good night Jack!"

"... Good night Hiccup."

That night, for first time in a very long time, I fell asleep, just sitting there in the window.

I had a dream, a dream where I was with Hiccup and we were in a high mountain, sitting in a cliff where we can see the whole sky and clouds.

We were there, just sitting next to each other.

"Hiccup...?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you believe in love at first sight?"

"Yup! Although it is nonsense."

"Yes... But I think I felt that... When I saw you for first time at the square center

of the town..."

"Eh?..."

"I think I fell in love with you Hiccup..."

I turned to hiccup to see his face; he was so cute, his big forest green eyes and that pinch of blush in his cheeks… I didn't think it too much, I closed my eyes and I kissed his lips. They tasted like the sweetest thing that I could've ever imagined. I didn't know that kisses cloud be such a fantastic thing and feeling. I felt how he shivered a little because of my coldness.

I began to push Hiccup until he was lying in the snowed floor. I broke the kiss to see his face. Hiccup opened his eyes slowly to see me, he was all blushed, I let out a nice laugh.

"If only you could see your face... you are so cute Hiccup... you really are"

Hiccup looked to his right to not to see me.

"Well, I have the most handsome spirit of winter OVER me... How I could not to be blushing...?"

I came closer to Hiccup and kissed in his lips again, I tired to give him a thrilling kiss. I tried to open his mouth to taste his tongue, but I felt how he shivered more, and I understood that he was not ready for that. I broke the kiss and looked at him.

And then... I remembered I was dreaming...

"Hiccup... you are my dream..."

"Jack I-I..."

"Don't say anything... please... I know It is all a dream... so, at least I know you are mine in my dreams..."

I came closer and hugged him...

It was all a dream, an amazing dream...

I wonder if it could be real someday... if it doesn't I would like to still being his friend... at least I could be with him as long as I can…

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* End of the Chapter *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***


	3. Real Kiss

_**From the author:**_

_First than anything, sorry for the late update, hehehe school projects attacked me this week._

_Well, did you like the last chapter?_

_I think I'm writing a too shy Jack ,but in this chapter I will change that, and his wild instinct comes out!_

_Please tell me if you like it or not, what do you think about the change?_

_It will be that kind of situation where you cannot keep yourself sane._

_Well, I hope you like it, and please, let me know if you like it or not and why. :D_

_Thanks!_

_Oh! Guess waht?! I have a susrprise for you! :D_

_this is like a little activity;_

_Directions: _

___When you read _****SONG**** _go a listen the song that I choose for that part of the fic, you have two options, listen it at grooveshark or on youtube. It supposed, if my timing is correct, the song's duration is the same time that you will use to read that part. The song must end when you read __****SONG****_ again.  


_Option A)_

_1. G__o to grooveshark. com  
_

_2. In the search bar (on the top center of the page), write "kingdom dance"_

_3. Below where the results are, there are a bar which says "FILTER", there write "Tangled"_

_4. Play the first song called "Kingdom Dance" from the "Tangled Soundtrack"  
_

_Option B)_

_1. Go to youtube. com  
_

_2. In the search bar write "kingdom dance tangled"  
_

_3. Select the first video result, it says: Disney's Tangled Soundtrack TRACK 14 "Kingdom Dance" (Score)_

_This song was the inspiration to write one part of the fic :D_

I hope you like this little activity. I don't how to put a link here in FanFiction, I really tried to do it! D: but any way worked D: if anyone knows how to do this, please tell me! :D thanks!

_Also you can visit my deviatnArt as temari-fox, there will be a couple of illustration about this fanfic :D_

_Wait for the next chapter the next weekend! :D_

_Enjoy and happy reading!_

_:D_

_-Noir Lexus_

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Real kiss *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Morning again. I woke up slowly and let out a couple of yawns. When I was fully awaken I was still on the window and the sun was about to rise. I looked around me and I saw the mighty black dragon sleeping, and there he was, the freckled Viking. He looked so cute that the only thing I wanted was to hug him again. But I restrained my desire to do that. I flew down to the floor and walked around Hiccup´s bed.

He was prone over the bed and one half of his arm was out of it. I walked to his side and I crouched to see his face, his sleeping face. I couldn't resist the chance to touch his hair, so I did it and I brushed his hair with my left hand. I looked at his face, his cute freckled face, the only thing in my mind was the desire of at least kiss one of his cheeks... but I contained that desire...

Suddenly Hiccup moaned and I was so surprised that I jumped backward and I fell on the chair next to the desk. Hiccup opened his eyes slowly, blinked twice and saw me there in his chair.

"aaahhmm... J-Jack, what are you doing?..."

Hiccup rolled in the bed to face me, he was watching the ceiling and then he looked at me.

"No-Nothing!... M-morning Hiccup."

"Morning Jack... Did you sleep well up there?"

"ah! yeah! Well... my neck hurts a little, but I'm ok!"

"... If you wish, you can use the bed tonight."

_With you in there, absolutely!_

"Ah thank you, Hiccup."

"Jack, do you have something planned for today?"

"Nope! Just go outside and freeze a couple of things, that's all... and maybe... hit you with a snowball!"

"ha- ha snowflake!"

"So, do you have something great in mind?"

Hiccup's head move to see the ceiling again and broke the eye contact. I saw a little pinch of blush on his cheeks.

"Yes... well no... I'd like to know if you would like to come with me to the forge, just to keep talking..."

"Oh! Yes! That would be nice! But first I must to do my job, don't you mind?"

"Oh no! Amm you can come again when you have finished already, do you know where the forge is?"

"Amm... is the building with a smokestack?"

"Yes!"

"Ok!"

I stood up and left the chair and began to fly up to the window on the dragon's side of the room but Hiccup stopped me before I left.

"Jack! Wait!"

"Uh? What is it?"

Hiccup stood up so fast from the bed that when I turned around to see him, he was just behind me hanging my coat and then I landed . He was looking at me with his big forest green eyes.

"You will be back, right?"

"Yes... I promise."

"Ok..."

****SONG****

I flew up again and left the room. I flew directly to the sky as fast as I could. I wanted to feel the wind in my face, being in the sky and touch the clouds. My heart was full of something warm; so warm that, for a moment, I felt like it was burning me from inside, but I didn't care about that, I was so happy. My dream was just so amazing ...

I wanted to tell Hiccup that I was starting to feel something for him, something like... _love for him_. I was so happy that I just flew to the top of the highest mountain of Berk and landed over the top and said:

"You know Hiccup... you are the only reason why I'm floating here..."

Then I just left my body fall and began to fly again. I made my track through the woods as fast as I could to go to see Hiccup again. I swung my staff all over the woods, here and there, leaving my most beautiful feathered-like pattern of frost over everything and creating long icicles on the branches of the trees.

In my way I found a deep valley in the woods, there was a huge frozen lake and a huge tree, like a millenary one, even you could see its roots all over the walls. In all my years in Berk I never saw that place.

I landed over the cold icy frozen lake and began to slide on it. Before I noticed I was dancing with a song played in my head, a song that I heard once in a kingdom, its flag was a brilliant sun over a purple background.

I put my arms and hands like if I was dancing with someone imaginary, my heart was wishing it was Hiccup. When I realized that I was dancing just like the couples that I saw in that kingdom's carnival that time; so cheerful, so fast with a lot of turns, so fast rhythm and clapping over my head and jumping over the ice. While I was dancing I closed my eyes and the only thing on my mind was Hiccup's face, his freckles, his thin body, his soft brown hair, his cracked tooth and his lips. After remembered that, those nice sketches made by Hiccup came to my mind and all those cool strokes. As the song on my mind was getting fast, my heart began to beat more and more faster. I began to dance and slide in circles over the ice. I was dancing so fast that when the song ended in my mind I slipped and fell over the cold frozen lake.

"I think... I- I fell in love with Hiccup... woow..."

****SONG****

When I noticed I had finished with all my job, so I decided to go back to the village. I was so excited to see Hiccup again. Although I couldn't tell him what I was feeling for him, at least I wanted to be with him... at least as his friend...

I flew as fast as I could to the village. I saw the bforge building and all the Vikings of town were busy doing their jobs around the town.

_Wow, they are always doing things around here!_

I landed in front of the building and walked to the entrance, then I made 'tock tock' on one of the columns.

"Hi Hiccup!"

"Jack! Hey Jack, hey Jack, hey Jack!"

Hiccup was wearing a brown apron without his vest. He was in front of a big anvil and using a big hammer in his right hand and holding a piece of hot metal with tweezers on his other hand.

I walked inside the workshop to see what was Hiccup doing.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm fixing some things that the people in the village needs; like a cart, or shovels, and more like work tools, before it was axes and swords. Right now I'm doing a new design for Toothless tail."

"woow!"

I looked around and I saw many strange pieces and things, like tools, hammers, a big variety of tweezers and more things like those. While I was walking around I noticed that Hiccup was using his right hand to hit the hot metal.

_Isn't he left handed?..._

"Hiccup?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you use both of your hands?"

"Ah! Yeah! When did you noticed about it?"

"Because the other day you were drawing you used your left hand, and now you are hitting the hot metal with your right one."

"Wow, you are smart!"

"Oh! Of course am I!"

"I'd never said the opposite!"

I looked the freckled Viking with a bad face and saying in my mind.

_You will pay dragon boy... you will._

After that Hiccup walked to his desk and checked a couple of things. I followed him with my eyes, and then I walked behind him and asked.

"What is that?"

"Oh, it is only a sketch of the piece that I'm working on."

"Ooh..."

Without notice I was looking at the drawing over Hiccup's shoulder and I was very close to him. When the freckled Viking made a step backward, his back hit with my chest.

"Oh! Sorry" I said first.

"Ah no worry... Aamm..."

Hiccup quickly walked to the bellow and began to push the fan to heat up the piece of metal.

"... So how do you do? How was your work?"

"Pretty nice thanks! I just discovered something new in this island."

I walked to a window and sat down over the edge of it.

"That is good!"

"Am, Hiccup?"

"Yeah?"

"Wouldn't people stare at you if we talk here? I mean it surely looks as f you were talking alone."

"They already do that, and nah, it doesn't matter, I'm used to talk out loud with myself, so they surely think that is what I'm doing,don't worry"

"Oh! Nice!"

"And, What did you discover?"

"Ah... That is kind of secret."

"Haha ok, if you say so."

"Someday you will know."

I kept staring him for a while without saying anything. Just looking at him, watching him working, going from there to here, and looking for a specific tool. Eventually Hiccup realized that I was looking at him, so he turned to me and gave me a nice and cute grin.

We were so good, just being there for each other.

Just for a moment I stopped looking at him and I looked at the blue sky. I let out a loud sight when I suddenly heard:

"Ahhh! Auch!"

I quickly stood up from the window and ran to Hiccup. I saw his left hand with a large wound across his palm and bleeding.

"What? What? Hiccup are you ok? Hiccup what just happened?"

"I don't know I just get distracted for a second and... Auch!"

"Let me help you!"

I took Hiccup's hand in mine and looked around to find something like a cloth or whatever to cover his wound. Then I saw a piece of white cloth over a table, so took it to cover Hiccup's wounded hand. I wrapped slowly and very carefully to not hurt him even more. After that I crouched a little to get close to him and I blew a cold air and the entire bandage was covered with feather patterns of frost.

While I was doing that Hiccup was speechless, just looking at me. After I blew to his hand I raised my head to see Hiccup's face. Suddenly I saw a pinch of red on his cheeks, his big green forest eyes looking at me, his freckles, all his face looked wonderful.

"I hope it works, do you feel better? Does it still hurt?"

"aahhh?... What?..."

"I just made you a _magical_ bandage, once I healed a little cat doing something like this, so I hope it works with you too."

"woow... T-Thanks Jack"

Hiccup's face was getting more and more red. We were looking at each other eyes and our faces were very close. Without I noticed my face was getting closer to Hiccup's.

_I want to taste his lips... I want to tell him... that... that I've fallen in love with him... and... I... I like him._

When we were so close and our lips almost touch each other, a female voice broke the moment.

"Hiccup? Are you in there?"

We suddenly separated run away from the other. Hiccup jumped backward as I do so. I felt how my face turned all red and I just turn around to the window..

The female voice was from Astrid.

_It is a relief that Astrid can't see me_.

"Ahh!... Yeah! Aahh! Astrid, hi Astrid, how can I help you?"

Astrid walked slowly inside and looked at Hiccup, then to his hand.

"Uh? What happened? Are you ok?"

"Ah?"

Hiccup looked at his left hand, and continued.

"Yeah, I'm fine, it was an accident, I get distracted for a second and pff... I'm ok now, don't worry."

"B-But, let me check it!"

Astrid ran to Hiccup in the way she was in front of him and very close. As Astrid gets closer to Hiccup, he was walking backward.

_Ok... no... You don't have to be worried, because I already heal him._

"No, no it is not necessary, I'm alright, don't worry!"

"Uh... And what kind of bandage did you use?"

"Ah! This? Aaahh... It is Goober's, I found this piece of cloth, and I used it."

"... But why is it like shining?"

"Oh. I don't know, maybe he bought it from Trader Johan"

"Are you sure you are ok?"

"Yeah don't worry..."

"And... Why is your face all red?"

_Red she said?... Blushing? Because of me?..._

"Aah! That! No, no, I was working on the bellow, you know the fire, the heat... yeah, it is because of that..."

"Oh… Well I just came here to see if you have my axe eady"

"Yeah, it is ready, just wait a sec."

I was just sitting on the window watching them talk. Then Hiccup walked to a wall full of weapons, Astrid went after him. Hiccup tried to take the big axe with both hands, the wounded one was carrying all the weight of the weapon, and when he got it, his wounded hand was hurting him.

"Auch...!"

Very quickly, Astrid helped Hiccup to grab the axe and their hands get together for a second. Astrid's hand over Hiccup's.

In that moment I felt something inside me again, I wanted... I wanted to freeze her... but no, I just had to breath and take control of me and my emotions, and so do I. I let out a sigh and looked to the floor.

"Hiccup! Are you ok?"

"Auch... yeah... but, can you stop grabbing my hand too hard, it hurts..."

"Ah! Sorry!..."

Astrid took the axe with her both hands and made a step backward.

"Well... Thanks Hiccup."

"You are welcome."

"Well... I have to... I have to go with StormFly... to... Ah see you later Hiccup!"

"Bye!"

Astrid walked out of the forge, and Hiccup stared just right next to the desk and the wall with weapons.

"Hic, are ok?"

"Yeah... I'm fine, don't worry."

He walked to the anvil, took the tweezers and the hammer. Take them and put it over the table.

"Hic, don't you think it is better if you leave it for today? Your hand is wounded."

"Ah, nah! Don't worry, I have been worse, I will just do little things, don't worry."

"Do you want me to help you?"

"No, no. It is fine! Thanks Jack."

When I was asking, Hiccup didn't see me at all, he didn't made eye contact, he was like avoiding me, he was walking from here to there in the forge, moving a couple of things, drawing some sketches, checking materials, and he didn't do anything that required using his hand hardly. For a while we didn't talk, he was doing his business, and I was just staring at the sky.

I saw how the sky's color changed from the noon to the twilight. For a couple of times, I felt as if Hiccup was looking at me, and he was. Sometimes, when I turned back to see him and he was watching me, immediately he moved his head away.

It was already night, the sun has gone and the stars began to shine on the sky, and obviously the moon appeared.

"Uff!... I'm done!"

"Did you finish?"

"Not really, but I think it is enough for today."

"Oh nice! And how do you feel?"

"Very well, thanks to you, it don't even hurts."

"Great!"

Hiccup took off his apron and took back his brown vest, looked at me and said:

"So, shall we go?"

"Yeah!"

When we were walking to Hiccup's house, I noticed that the black giant dragon was not around, and yes, he was not there in first place, even when I arrived to the blacksmith shop.

"Hic, where is Toothless?"

"I don't know, I think he is just playing around, sometimes he goes out without me, but he always comes back in the night."

"Oh I see, and don't you get worry about him?"

"Yes, I do, but I know he is fine."

When we finally arrived to Hiccup's house, we went upstairs. I flew to the chair and sat down. I put my staff next to the desk, took off my coat and looked at hiccup.

"How do you feel? Does it hurt?"

"Nope! Thanks Jack."

The freckled Viking walked next to his bed, then to the desk looking for something and again back to the bed.

"Are you looking for something?"

"Eh? Oh! No, no."

"Ah..."

Hiccup stare next to the bed, took off his brown vest and put it on the bed. I was watching his back, and as he was putting in order the blankets, so he crouched a little and it was unavoidable to see his butt. He looked so cute, and his thin body, his waist... and again all those strange feelings and thoughts get back to my mind.

_I want him..._

He turned back to me, and before I get realized I was over him in the bed with our legs crossed and both of my hands was grabbing his, so I had all the control. I looked at him; his big green forest eye, his lips, his freckles, his cheeks and all of him was wonderful. As we fell over the bed, Hiccup closed and opened fast and blushed.

I began to get closer to him, then I closed my eyes and hoping find his lips, I kissed him.

Finally I was kissing him... that was a real kiss.

At first the kiss felt a little awkward, and Hiccup didn't move and not even open his mouth, but at least I could felt his lips, his soft and sweet lips. They were so warm and soft.

_I want more... more of him... I want to taste him..._

I separated from Hiccup and without open my eyes; I began to kiss the right side of his neck. Hiccup's body shivered more as I was kissing him all over his neck. With my right hand I took Hiccup's hand to gather with mine, I did it slowly because of his wound, and with my other hand I was tracing the length of his body from his arm to his waist, his head, his hair, his chest and his hips.

I began to kiss him more down on his chest. Little moans began to get out from Hiccup's mouth, and I started go down my hand to his lower part.

As I was doing this I felt how his body began to get warmer and warmer, the heat began to hurt me, but that kind of pain... I liked that kind of pain it was so pleasurable.

I wanted to taste all his body, so I tried to take off Hiccup's shirt, but something stopped me...

"J-Jack... d-don't..."

When I heard those words I woke up from my wild state, opened my eyes, get apart from Hiccup and saw him. Hiccup was covering his face with his left hand and he was hard breathing. I looked at my hands then to Hiccup, his green shirt was all disordered, and the little part of his face that I could see was all read. Also hard mist gwas getting out of his mouth.

Suddenly I felt like the dirtiest person in the whole world.

_What am I doing?! did I...?_

"I, Hiccup... I... no... I didn't want to... please...forgive me... I didn't..."

I get off of the bed, walked backward slowly looking behind to take my staff and began to fly up. I get out of the room by opening the window and leaving behind the freckled Viking's house.

When I was flying over the woods, tears began to run in my face. I landed in the middle of the deep forest, where I danced just that morning... I fell over my knees, threw my staff away from me and put my hands on my face.

"What I have done?... I'm sorry..."

For the next two days I tried to avoid Hiccup...

Because of my feelings, I made it snow on Berk, and without noticing I made a little snowstorm, so the temperature went very low for a couple of days.

I was so ashamed for what I have done the other night. I mean, I was about to …!?... I didn't have the courage to see Hiccup's face again... I was limited just to fly near around the village, taking care of not being caugth by Hiccup or Toothless.

The first day, I was flying over the woods, and landed near the valley with the frozen lake, and I saw Hiccup there with Toothless. For the echo of the valley I could hear some of what Hiccup was saying.

"I just can't believe it!... He is gone... I didn't even had, no HE didn't give me the chance to tell him that I..."

"Tell me what?" I said in low voice hidden on the top of the valley.

"Why he did left like this…?... What if he never returns again…? I want to…"

"What?..." I said in low voice again, and this time I could hear what the little Viking said.

Suddenly the mighty black dragon raised its ears and head and looked at me. I could felt his sight even hidden in the snow shrubbery. After that I made my way to leave from there without being caught...

To next day I was sitting on one of cliffs of the island where I could see the village and the sea. Until that moment I realized that I left my coat at Hiccup's house, may be that would be a good excuse to see him again, but...

_What if he doesn't want to see me again...? Or what if he is very angry at me... What if he hates me?..._

I was so submerged in my thoughts that I hadn't heard someone's steps behind me.

"Jack?..."

When I heard that voice, all my body shivered.

"H-Hiccup...?"

I quickly stood up from the snowy ground and turned back, I saw Hiccup staring at me, looking into my eyes.

"Jack, where have you been?... I was worried... I thought something had happened to you..."

"No... I was... just..."

I paused and looked at the ground.

"Please forgive me for what I have did to you the other night... I didn't want to..."

"'_don't stop'_... "

"eh..?"

"That was what I was going to say in that moment... but you were gone before I realized it..."

"?!... but... I didn't know... but what If you didn't even want to… I was about to… I think it would be better if I leave you... Hiccup..."

"No Jack, wait!"

I turned back to not to see Hiccup, then I began to float over the snow to leave the scene.

"I'm sorry Hiccup..."

I heard how Hiccup ran on my direction, stopped and suddenly I heard him yelling.

"aaahhh!"

When I turned back I saw Hiccup sliding from the edge of the cliff and without think I flew down to catch him.

"Hiccup!"

I flew down as fast as I could, and fcaught Hiccup's left hand. I held i him close to me to protect him. Before we crashed on the floor I made an air ball to stop our speed, and when it was gone, we both fall over the snowy ground, I fell first over the ground to keep Hiccup safe. When I noticed I was hard breathing hugging Hiccup very hard and wishing he wasn't hurt.

"A-Are you ok?..."

Hiccup raised his head to see me.

"Y-yeah… And you?"

Our eyes were connected for an instant. I was so speechless. He was over me and I saved him, I was protecting him... I wanted only one thing, keep him safe and protect him as long as I could. But suddenly I remembered what I've done... and I broke the eye contact.

"I'm... I'm sorry hiccup..."

"What?..."

"If you didn't see me in first place, you wouldn't fall from that cliff."

"No... Thanks to that cliff I'm with you again..."

"Hiccup...?"

"Jack... don't leave again... please."

Hiccup raised his body and hugged me very hard by my neck. I just felt how my heart began to beat more and more fast. I just hugged him by his waist to keep him close to me.

"I'm sorry..."

After the accident in the cliff we went to Hiccup's house.

While we were going there, we didn't say anything to each other. In the way we found Toothless in the woods, near of the village, so he joined us in the way home.

When we were finally there all of us went upstairs, Hiccup, Toothless, and me. Toothless spat out a little ball of purple fire to the fireplace on the center of the room.

When I was walking around the room I noticed that my coat wasn't where I left it, on the desk, it was on Hiccup's bed. I let out a small grin on my face.

"What?..."

Hiccup looked at his bed with a surprised face.

"Ahhhh... last night was very cold and I used it, I hope it doesn't bother you..."

"Oh no, don't worry... After all, I made the bad weather of the last two days..."

There was a brief moment of awkward silence in the room, but I broke the silence when I saw Hiccup's left hand, he was still using the bandage from the other day.

"...Is your hand ok?"

"Ah?... yeah, yes!"

"I can take it off to check your wound."

"Ah! Yes, yes, please."

We both walked to the bed, but suddenly Hiccup fell down, like if his left leg lose the control. But before he even crashed against the floor I caught him in my arms.

"Are you ok?!"

I caught Hiccup by his hips, and his arms were almost around my neck.

"Yeah... it is just... when there is very cold, my leg hurts... I mean I don't even have my complete leg, but it hurts in one way..."

"Oh, I see... sorry..."

"Don't worry, I'm ok! Hey buddy can you warm it more?"

Toothless spat more purple fireball to the fireplace. Then I helped Hiccup to sit down on the bed. I sat by his right. Then he gave me his left hand, I took it gently ith my left hand and with the other I touched it to remove the frost, and all the feathered frost patterns disappeared. Then I took off the piece of cloth. Both of us were looking closely at Hiccup's hand.

"Does it hurt?"

"Nope, actually not... woow..."

"Uff! You don't have any scar... that is very good!"

"Wow... thank you Jack..."

Silence again, Hiccup was looking at the floor, and then said:

"Jack, there is something that I want to show you..."

"Uh? What is it?..."

"Just... let me show you..."

Hiccup raised his face to see me, our faces were too close, and I felt how Hiccup's left hand began to shiver on mine, he closed his hand and put his right one over the bed and next to me. Then he began to get closer to my face.

As he was getting closer he began to close his eyes slowly, so I did the same.

_Oh holy man in moon! What is happening?!... but... but I don't want to get out of control... if that happens... No Jack! Put yourself together! You can't do that never again! And if he wants to kiss you, ONLY kiss you, well, do it, but nothing more! (Another inner Jack answered) o-ok..._

While I had my eyes closed I felt his lips on mine. I couldn't believe it, HE KISSED ME. I only wanted to take off all his clothes, but I restrained my wild instinct, and I let the things flow nice and slowly.

At first, I was all static, but then Hiccup moved a little his head in a way our lips fit together, after he began to push me back so hard that we fall over the bed. Then I hugged Hiccup by his hips, trying to keep him closer to my body.

Hiccup began to touch my lips with his tongue, so I understand that he wanted to open my mouth, so I did it. The kiss began to be more messy, noisy and wet. Hiccup let out little moans and I felt saliva falling through my chin. When I felt Hiccup's tongue inside my mouth, it was so warm, I didn't had any idea how wonderful could be a kiss like this, I mean I never kissed someone else before. And the first time our tongues get together I felt an amazing feeling burning inside my chest, I think the mortals call it _love_..

We kept kissing for a short time, but it felt ilke hours.

When we get separated Hiccup raised his head without open his eyes and let out a large sight, he didn't breathed at all during the kiss. Then he fell over me, in a way that his head was next to mine and, his arms around my neck.

"J-Jack..."

"y-yeah...?"

"J-Jack... I-I think..."

_Did I hear that before...? Am I dreaming?..._

"I think... I feel in love with you... Jack... I like you... and I'm wishing you to feel the same..."

"Hiccup... I-I like you too..."

When I let out my last words I felt how Hiccup hugged me harder, and I did the same. We spend a long time in that position, without words, without movements, just Hiccup and I.

I began to feel dizzy and tired, I need some cold air, so I made snow in the room, but practically it was useless, because every snowflake that fell get melted instantly. After I felt how Hiccup's body began to get warmer and warmer at a point it was hurting me and I let out a little and short moan.

"What?..."

"... The heat... is hurting me a... uhg..."

"Aah! I'm sorry!"

Hiccup suddenly stood up very quickly to open the window over his bed. By opening the window got inside a very cool breeze, that literally revived me.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"it is ok Hic! Don't worry!"

Suddenly Toothless stand up from his bed and went downstairs.

"Uh? What is it buddy?"

The sound of the big door opening and a huge and deep voice was heard.

"Hiccup?! Son! I'm back!"

"Dad?! Oh gods! It's my dad! He is back!"

"Go..." I said with a grin on my face and moving my head in direction to the stairs.

Hiccup ran downstairs to see his father I stood up and walked to the stairs. I saw a big man with a long red beard hugging Hiccup.

When I saw him so happy I let out a small grin.

I waited for Hiccup in his room for a while, but I noticed that he was having a nice talk with his father; I mean he didn't know anything about him for more than a week and he is just back.

I just wanted to Hiccup to be happy, so I took my staff and my coat and flew out of the room. Also I wanted a time for think about what was just happened... Hiccup confessed he likes me...

When I was leaving the room I get an idea. I flew back inside, walked to the desk and took a piece of paper and a pencil. I wanted to leave him a note saying that I will see him tomorrow.

"Let see... how do you write this in Norse?... I think it goes like this..."

_Hiccup, I'm happy that your father is back, I will see you tomorrow, ok? For now be with him. I will be around here frosting things and doing my stuff..._

_see ya!_

_Sleep well Hic._

_Pd. Sorry for the bad Norse._

_Lo [I made a cross over those first letters]_

_Jack_

When I finished I put my coat over my shoulders and left the note on the bed, then I flew out of the room again.

While I was flying in the night sky I began to feel dizzy and weak, like if everything was moving in circles. My head was full of complex thoughts and doubts... I landed over the frozen lake where I danced the other day. I landed over the slippery ice.

"Why... why do I feel like this?... Isn't this what I wanted?... He likes me... and I like him... but why am I feeling... scared...? I'm an... I'm an immortal and he is not... Aahhh... I don't want... aahh... I... why... what if it never works? the things between us?... But he said that he's in love with me... I-I love Hiccup... I don't want to hurt him..."

I stopped walking and looked to waning crescent moon over me. After I felt confused I began to feel anger inside me, anger to the moon...

"Why?! Why did you choose me?!... Why me?!"

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*End of the Chapter*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***


	4. What the moon said

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* What the Moon said *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

_A while ago I was at Hiccup's house, and suddenly his dad arrived from his trading journey. After that I wait for Hiccup in his room but he didn't came back. He was having a nice talk with his father, so I_ _left_ _a note saying that I would_ _see him tomorrow... When I was flying I began to feel dizzy. So I landed in the middle of the forest in a place where the light of the waning crescent moon could light everything._

"Why?! Why are you doing this to me?! Do you think this funny?! I'm the spirit of winter, I'm immortal, no-one can see me, and now… And now there is a guy who can see me... Why him...? Why this guy makes my head feel dizzy and make my mind began to have weird thoughts?!... Why?! I mean, I can't even be near him because of my cold his leg starts to hurt him, and his warm hurts me! Why... Can you just talk to me for once again in my 170 years old?! Aaahhh!..."

I walked around swinging my staff in a hard way, just throwing rays of ice to everything on my way. Without noticing, it began to snow.

"... Why you don't say anything?... I just want an answer... an advice at least... Just... Why me? Why am I the Spirit of the Winter?! I would like to be '_normal' _just to be with him... That is what I want now... be... Be with Hiccup..."

I keep walking in circles watching at the snowed ground and swinging my staff, but I stopped in freeze because I heard a voice, a familiar voice.

"**TWO NIGHTS... TWO NIGHTS, WHILE I'M NOT FACING YOU, YOU WILL BE WHAT YOU WERE BEFORE..."**

"... W-What?!..."

I stared at the moon and suddenly a strong blizzard hit me, covered my entire body and blinded my sight. I got so confused because I wasn't the one who made the blizzard. I used my arms to try to cover myself from the strong cold wind.

"Aahh! What is going on?! W-Why are you doing this now?! STOP IT!"

When I ended my sentence the blizzard suddenly stopped. I looked around, I was in the same place, but there was something different.

I looked up to the sky and it seemed like the sun was about to rise, and the stars started to disappear one by one.

Something was wrong. Suddenly I felt a shiver of cold running through my spine.

"W-What is happening?..."

I looked my hands and they had a strange color, they weren't pale anymore, then I looked my staff and it was not covered with ice as usual, my clothes weren't frosted anymore. I felt so much confused and different.

"That voice… It was… It was the Man in Moon!... _Two nights… you will be what you were before…_"

And suddenly I heard that voice again.

"… **HUMAN…" **I could hear in a whisper.

"W-What?! Human?! Me?!... Am I a mortal… now, for two nights?... That means… Hiccup!"

Without thinking I called the wind to take me to Hiccup's house, but anything happened. I couldn't fly anymore.

"Wind? What is going on?!"

I felt the wind trying to push me up, but I just couldn't float. Then I realized that I lost my ice powers.

"What? My powers, where-? I can't use my powers… Ok then!"

I stopped trying to fly and began to run in the village's direction.

The only thing I wanted to do was see Hiccup and be with him.

_I need to see him; I need to tell him this. I want to be with him._

I ran as fast as I could to the village. I arrived by the back part of the town, directly where Hiccup's house was. It was very early in the morning because everything in the village looked peaceful and anybody was out yet.

I walked around Hiccup's house watching at the roof and hoping find one of his windows open. I felt so lucky when I saw one of them open, the one on Hiccup's side, was not completely closed.

I made my way to climb up there and I tried to open the window without make any noise, but I was so excited that I only jumped down to Hiccup's bed.

"Hiccup!"

Hiccup was still sleeping, and when I jumped into his bed he woke up too harshly that he also woke up the mighty black dragon too. Hiccup raised half of his body with his arms and looked around. Then Toothless looked at me with anger in his eyes and growled.

"Waah! What is it?!" Hiccup sat down on the bed and moved his head from side to side.

"Hiccup! Hiccup! It is me! Jack!"

"W-What?"

"Hey buddy! Take it easy! It is me Jack, your friend!"

I looked at Toothless and moving my hands in front of me tried to calm him down. Suddenly his eyes changed and the grunts gone. I looked to Hiccup again and his face was like someone who's speechless. Suddenly I heard a deep voice, the voice from the last night, it was Hiccup's dad.

"Son? Are you ok?"

"Uh?... Ah, yeah dad!"

"Why is Toothless growling?"

"Ahh... because he had a nightmare, don't worry dad!"

"Ok... Does the dragon have nightmares?..."

There was silence in the room but Hiccup broke it very soon.

"Jack?..."

"Yes it is me!"

"But what did happen to your hair and your eyes?... They are brown..."

"W-what?..."

Hiccup turned back looking for something. He gave me a squared mirror.

"See by yourself."

"But... My hair and my eyes... Woow"

"Jack what did happen?"

"I, I just don't know..."

"And you don't blow cold air. What happened, Jack?"

"I was just in the middle of the woods and I was fighting with the moon and-"

"Fighting? Why were you mad?"

"Did I say fighting?... Ah, no, I was just talking with the Man in Moon and suddenly a strong blizzard hit me and a-ahh... Achoo!"

"Bless you!" I sniffed my nose and looked at Hiccup.

"What?"

"That is what you say when someone sneezes"

"But... Aahh! I'm feeling cold... very cold."

Hiccup touched my cheeks with his hand and very quickly he stood up from the bed and covered me with his blankets.

"Jack you are very cold!"

"Yeah... I have never felt the cold like this… This is all new... And my ice powers have gone too..."

"What?!..."

"Yeah… I can't fly."

All my body began to shiver and Hiccup noticed it.

"Jack you are shivering!"

Hiccup stood from the bed and walked to small cabinet and brought me more blankets. Hiccup put two more blankets on me, and then he looked at Toothless.

"Hey buddy, can you light the fire please?"

Toothless raised his head and spat a small fireball of purple plasma to the fireplace in the center of the room.

"Thanks!" said Hiccup.

After that, he sat down next to me and hugged me. I felt how my face got red and I just crossed my arms around my body.

"Oh Gods! You are all red now! Do you have fever? Jack, I don't know what is happening but you are worrying me!"

"I don't know either."

"Do you feel better?"

"Eh?"

"Do you feel cold yet?"

"Aahh.. Yeah, I'm better, thanks Hiccup!"

"Ok..."

Hiccup let out a short sigh and kept hugging me. And suddenly the words that the Man in Moon said came back to my mind.

"Oh-uh..."

"What is it?..."

"I think I know what happened..."

"What?"

"The Man in Moon said that for two nights I would be as I was before... Before being the Spirit of the Winter..."

Hiccup was looking at me with a speechless expression and opened his mouth.

"I'm mortal... I'm human..."

"What?!"

"Yes... I think so..."

"But how did it happen?!"

"I don't know, I didn't even know that the Man in Moon could use magic..."

"So you will be like this for two days?"

"I guess so."

"And, do you think people can see you now? Well, now you are human."

"I have no idea!"

"We can try it!"

"What?... I don't know Hiccup..."

"Come with me to the arena!"

"What?! No way! What am I supposed to tell the others? Hi, I'm the ex-spirit of winter?!"

"We will think about it by then! Come on!"

Hiccup stood up from the bed over his knees and looked at me, right into the eyes.

"Jack, come on!"

"I don't know Hiccup, how would we explain it?"

"Amm... Just say that you get to this island from an accident on your boat or something like that!"

"I'm not sure..."

I stopped looking at Hiccup and moved my head to my right.

"Jack?"

"Uh?"

"Now I remember. Why did you left me like that last night? When I came back to my room you weren't here!"

"Ah... Well... I left because your dad was back and I just wanted to give you some time with him... And..."

"But I wanted to be with you last night!"

"Eehhh?!"

I looked to Hiccup again and I felt how my face became red again. Hiccup noticed about that and his face also got red too.

"No! No! I mean, just like the other night."

"Ah… I see, sorry…"

Hiccup stood up and walked far from the bed and looked at the floor.

"Jack...?"

"Yeah?..."

"About last night..."

"Yes?"

"Amm... Well... I think we already established that..."

Hiccup began to rub his arm with his right hand.

"I like you... And you like me... Right?..."

"Y-yes... Why do you mention it?"

"Well, because... First than anything I want to explain you something!"

"What is it?"

Hiccup turned to see my eyes, and then he get all red.

"I'm NOT gay!"

"Ehh?! Neither do I!"

"Well, before I liked Astrid, but you... then you appeared here in my house and you hugged me, and to the next day I wanted to see you, and you are the first person, besides Toothless, with whom I had a real conversation and…!"

Hiccup began to walk in circles and move his arms.

"And suddenly the other night when you... When we almost did THAT..."

Hiccup stopped walking. He stared in front of the bed, in the other side where I was. I couldn't see his face because he was looking at the floor.

"When you left me here alone... I went out trying to find you... And in that moment I realized that I really don't like you are apart from me… and I realized that I liked you and… and I didn't want you to leave again... Not in that way..."

"Hiccup..."

After that Hiccup walked to the left side of the bed, sat down next to me and sighed. Then he looked at me.

"I think you are the first boy that I like... I mean... You are the only one… I don't like boys!... I just like you..."

When I heard the last words, the only thing I wanted was to hug him and never let him go. Without a word I stood up over my knees and hugged Hiccup by his neck.

"I like you Hiccup, I like you so much!... I don't like other boys, just you... In all these years you are the first person who had made feel like this..."

I separated from him just a little, I leaned my head looking for Hiccup's lips and I found them. We were kissing again. I kissed him again and he was corresponding my feelings... I was so happy that I was about to cry of happiness.

This time the kiss felt different... Every part of my body and Hiccup's began to warm up. Hiccup hugged me by my waist and pushed me closed to him, and that made us fall on the bed.

This time the heat wasn't hurting me it felt so nice.

All was feeling so good that I never wanted to stop. The kiss was starting to be a little messy and noisy. I get separated from Hiccup's lips to kiss his neck. I could feel how Hiccup put one of his hands over my head and began to brush my hair in a harsh way. But suddenly a voice broke the moment.

"Hiccup! The breakfast is ready son!"

We separated too fast that when I jumped back over the bed I fell down to the floor.

"Son?! Are you ok?"

"Ahh... Yeah dad, don't worry!"

"Ok... Come to eat something!"

"I'm coming!"

Hiccup raised his body and looked at me lying on the floor.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah... Uuhhg... That hurt"

Hiccup let out a small laugh and then a grin. He stood up from the bed and helped me to stand up from the floor. Hiccup gave me his right hand, and when I get on my feet, we were too close. There was a brief moment of silence but it was broken for the sound of my stomach, I was hungry, can you believe it? Hungry.

"Is that your stomach?"

"I think so... Yes! It was! I'm hungry!... Woow"

Toothless woke up and made a low growl in sign that he was hungry too. Hiccup turned to see his dragon.

"Wait here; I will bring something to eat guys!"

Hiccup turned back to my face and gave me soft kiss on my right cheek. Then he ran out of the room and went downstairs. I felt how my face was getting red and my temperature started to rise...

"He kissed me..."

I was so excited. I couldn't believe that. I was human, I was with Hiccup, and I was hungry and the most important thing... I was in love... And Hiccup was feeling the same for me.

Hiccup from the lower floor asked to toothless to go down to eat his basket of fish.

"Toothless! Come here to eat buddy!"

"Son?"

"Yes dad?"

"Why are you taking so much food?"

"Aahhh I just... I'm very hungry this morning hehe…"

"Oh! Nice, you need more muscles!"

"Yeah dad..."

I was hearing all the conversation from Hiccup's room. I decided to wait for Hiccup sitting on the bed and looking in the direction of the entrance.

When hiccup came into the room, walked straight to the bed and put a plate full of food in front of me.

"My dad brought delicious food from his journey, I hope you like it"

"Wooow it looks pretty good!"

Without more words, we began to eat. Hiccup had a funny way to eat. While we was eating I looked at Hiccup a couple of times. In one of those times I saw a spot of food next to his lips. I looked at him and he stopped for a moment.

"What?"

With my left hand, I passed my finger next to his lips to clean his chin.

"You had a spot on your chin."

"Thanks..." And the Viking's face gets all red.

"So... Would you come with me to the arena?"

"I don't know..."

"Please...!"

"O-ok... But I'm not sure about this Hic..."

"Don't worry. I will be there with you!"

"Promise me!"

"Promise..."

Hiccup looked me right into the eye and without words he approached to my face, closed his eyes and gave a soft kiss on my lips. Then he separated very quickly and his entire face was completely red, like a tomato.

When we finished our breakfast, we heard Hiccup's father.

"Son! I will do a couple of things in the village; see you later at dinner! It is your turn!"

"Ok dad! Don't worry!"

I heard the sound of the big wooden door closing.

"…Uh Hiccup?"

"Yeah?"

"What are we going to do with your dad? I mean, how we will explain him the situation?"

"Don't worry. Leave it to me!"

Toothless growled calling for Hiccup to go downstairs and take the morning fly.

"We are coming buddy! Come on Jack!"

"Ok"

We stood up from the bed and began to walk to the entrance of the room but I stopped.

"What is it Jack?"

"I- I don't know if I should take my staff with me."

"You can leave it here, it will be safe here, besides you don't need it for now…"

"Yeah…"

"Don't worry, let's go!"

We walked outside the house. When I made a step out of the wooden building I felt a strong cold over my spine, it was a brand new sensation, I had never felt the cold like this. I was so excited that I let out a small laugh.

"Jack, are you ok?"

"Y-yeah... But I never felt the cold in this way… "

"Do you want another coat, or shoes?"

"No, no! I love this sensation!"

Hiccup looked at me with his nice grin and his eyes. Hiccup jumped into the dragon's back, then looked at me and extended his hand.

"Come on Jack!"

"Excuse me?..." I looked at him and raised one of my eyebrows.

"You said that you can't fly, so... fly with me, well with us, me and toothless." And a pinch of red blush appeared on Hiccup's cheeks. Also Toothless growled looking at me, like if he was inviting me to go on.

"But I have never ridden on a dragon"

"And I have never kissed a boy, Jack"

"Ok! You win!"

I took Hiccup's hand and with his help I got on Toothless's back, right behind Hiccup, and I placed my hands over my legs.

"I think you better hang on Jack."

"What?"

"Come on buddy!"

And suddenly Toothless took off to the bright sky at high speed, higher than the clouds. Without thinking I hanged on to Hiccup's waist with my arms. I heard Hiccup let out a short nervous laugh.

"Wooohooo! This is amazing!"

"I told you to hang on!"

"Wow…!"

"Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Do… do you like it, flying-"

"Yes! This is amazing! It's all new flying on a dragon!"

"With me…?"

"Hiccup…"

I couldn't see Hiccup's face, but I noticed a pinch of nervousness in his words. I put my head over Hiccup's right shoulder and I hugged him harder.

"I love it Hiccup… I love flying with you and being with you…"

My heart began to beat faster and faster, and something began to warm my inside, but this time the heat wasn't hurting me, it was amazing. Suddenly I felt the burning feeling to say something to Hiccup, something very important. I closed my eyes and with a whisper I said it.

"…I-I love you Hiccup…"

I felt how his body began to shiver, and I took that as a signal of he actually heard me. The only thing that shocked me was that Hiccup didn't answer me at all. But in that moment I didn't care, because I was feeling so good, just there flying with him, hugging him. Everything was perfect.

"Jack?"

"Yes?"

"Are you seeing the sky?"

I opened my eyes to see the landscape. It wasn't anything that I haven't seen before, but this time, everything looked so different, I mean, watching the sky with someone so important to me, my beloved Viking.

"This is amazing… Thanks Hiccup."

"Yeah, everything looks better from above…"

"I know what you mean…"

We kept flying for a while. Then we flew down from the clouds to see Berk again and the arena too. As we were getting closer to the arena I was getting more and more nervous.

We came inside the arena and landed a little far from the other dragons and Vikings. There were all the guys I have already seen the other day, and there she was; Astrid. In the moment when we landed Hiccup told me in a whisper.

"Calm down, everything will be ok, just don't freak out, ok?"

"O-ok…"

Hiccup jumped down from Toothless and left me on the dragon.

"Hey guys! Good morning!"

"Hey Hiccup! Who is your friend?" Said a chubby guy, with a brown tunic and with a small helmet over his head.

"Come on Fishlegs, you know him. He is Toothless!"

"Come on Hiccup, I mean the guy ON Toothless!"

Hiccup turned softly his head to me and said.

"Don't freak out…"

I looked at Hiccup, then to the other Vikings. There she was Astrid. A pretty girl with blond hair. Then the chubby guy. Also there was a pair of twins, almost same face and same helmets; the one who looked like a boy was very disgusting, but the one who looked like a girl, didn´t look that bad. And finally there was a short and brawny guy, with deep black hair. As the boys were getting closer I began to feel more and more nervous.

The one with black hair began to get closer than the others, but before he got closer enough to touch the dragon, Toothless growled very loud and moved his tail against the Viking.

"Hiccup, what is wrong with your dragon?!"

"Toothless take it easy." Hiccup turned back to Toothless and raised his hand to the dragon's face.

"And who is this handsome guy?" said the girl twin.

Hiccup looked at me with a nervous grin and said.

"Well guys, I want to introduce you Jaaack-"

I looked at hiccup with a nervous face.

"Jackson Overland! Yeah! He is Jackson!"

"Jackson? What kind of name is that? You are not from here aren't you?" Said the male twin.

"Ahh… He had an accident! I found him unconscious this morning on the beach. And also he lost his memories and the only thing he can remember is his name!"

"Hiccup, are you sure about this?" said Astrid. "Don't you remember the last time we found a stranger on the coast?!"

"Astrid, I'm sure that Jackson is not an outcast!"

"An outcast?" I asked.

"Yes! They are evil and cheat Vikings that were exiled, and the only thing they want is the Book of Dragons! Our book where everything we know about dragons is written!"

"Stop it Fishlegs!" Yelled out Astrid.

"Astrid, believe me, there is nothing to worry about… he is a friend."

Hiccup looked at me with his nice grin and his awesome green forest eyes… His face made me feel better and made me feel everything was fine.

"Ok then! But don't look for me if you need help!" Astrid turned back and walked to her dragon.

Hiccup rolled his eyes and let out a long sigh and looked at the other Vikings.

"Well Jackson, they are my friends. She is Astrid, Fishlegs." He pointed at the chubby guy. "They are the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut… and he is my cousin Snotlout."

"Hi new guy, are going to be the problematic boy besides Hiccup? Hahaha!"

That comment made me very angry. I jumped out from Toothless and walked to THAT Viking.

"What is your problem with Hiccup, he made his best to save your ass from the Green dead! You should at least respect him!"

"Wow, you know how to speak! Awesome! Oh! And he already told you that story."

"Yes he did!"

Hiccup ran in front of me to stop me and took my left shoulder.

"Hey Jack calm down, don't worry he is always like this, don't let it bother you!"

"Yes Jackie, calm down if you don't want to get a nice scar!"

_If only I had my powers now he would be ice cube!… He would pay for this!_

Snotlout walked to his giant red dragon leaving us behind.

"Don't pay attention to him Jack"

"But Hic! What is his problem?!"

"Don't be bothered for that Jack, really…"

His nice and cute face again. Hiccup took both of my shoulders with his hands and looked at my eyes and put closer his face.

"Fine!"

"Would you wait for me until we finish the training?"

"Yes, of course!"

"Ok, just wait for me and Toothless there."

Hiccup pointed to a bunch of boxes and stuff near of the wall of the arena. Hiccup walked with me to the boxes but Fishlegs stopped us.

"Wo! Wo! Can I call you _Jack _too?"

"Yes! Can we too?!" both of the twins said.

I looked at them with an eyebrow up and said.

"Y-Yeah… why not?..."

"Wooow! Aren't you cold? Why don't you wear any shoes?" said Fishlegs.

"I like to feel the cold and the snow under my feet."

"Woow! That is very hardcore..." Said Ruffnut.

"Hey! If I would like, I could take off all my clothes! I can resist any weather!" Said Tuffnut.

"Ok guys! Let's start with this, everyone with their respective dragon please!" said Hiccup.

When Hiccup and the other Vikings walked far from me I sat down over one of the boxes and suddenly all the dragons there ran to me.

They were four enormous dragons, one two headed, other very big and huge mouth and another very large and red and the last one a huge dragon with awesome blue color. I thought they wanted to kill me or something like that. But no, when they get very close to me, they began to purr and making funny noises, like if they were happy with me.

"Woow! What is it buddies?! How are you?... Hiccup! Help!"

"StormFly!" yelled Astrid.

"Hookfang!" yelled Snotlout.

And immediately the dragons went with their Vikings. Hiccup walked to me and took the dragons off of me.

"Ok guys, enough! Go to your Vikings..."

Hiccup looked at me and whispered near of my face.

"Because he is mine…"

_What did he say?!_

I felt how my face turned completely red and the only thing I could do was looking to the ground. Hiccup looked at me and get closer to me and told me.

"When we are finished here, we can go flying again… I-I want to tell you something… hehe" Hiccup let out a short nervous laugh.

"Yeah, I would like that…"

_I want to… I want to hug him and kiss him, but everyone is there, also, they think we just met this morning, but no… I met him like a week ago… wooow… I can't believe it; I just fell in love in less than a week… He is very special…_

Hiccup walked towards Toothless, who was paying much attention to us. I think that dragon is very smart… because while I was looking at Hiccup for a moment I noticed that Toothless was watching me, then he made big growl and spat a purple fireball to the sky. Every dragon and Viking looked at the sky. In that moment, just one thing passed on my mind.

_NOW!_

I stood up from the box and ran to Hiccup. I hugged him from behind wrapping my arms around his waist. Then I placed my head next to his.

"I hope you finish this soon…"

"Don't worry… Just wait ok?"

"Ok…"

I separated from Hiccup before the purple fireball vanished on the sky, and I returned to my sit. When I was there I looked at Toothless. His eyes were like trying to tell me something. I thought I was just imagining things.

I was so excited. I was there being visible to everyone, I talked with other Vikings and I was with someone that I loved… I was so nervous but excited at the same time. While I was watching Hiccup training with Toothless there was just one thing in my mind.

_You are so cute Hiccup… I-I want you… Oh! Great, not again those weird thoughts…_

I let out a small laugh.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*End of the Chapter*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* **

**Note: [Update: 11 / 04 /13]**

On this chapter I wrote Jack's human name just as; _Jackson Frost, _but I realized that everywhere human Jack is called _Jackson Overland_, so I changed it all this chapter :D I just wanted to mention it :D

**From the Author:**

Hi there! Did you like this chapter? I hope so! :D

awwww Hiccup is so sweet! and Jack just gets so speechless! hahahah

and finally! Jack is human! (just for a couple of days) but he is! woooow! now imagine all the wonderful things they could do together! :D jajaja may be a little pinch of yaoi :D jojojojojo :D

Well first, did you notice that the last chapter was like two in one?! I made it too long :D

But I think you liked it! So I'm happy for that! :D

Thank you very much!

-Noir Lexus


	5. The Date

From Author: Hi there my dear hijackers!

Well I noticed that I everyone calls human Jack as Jackson Overland so, I decided to change it :D the name that Hiccup "invented" Jackson Overland!

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* The date *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

I was sitting on the boxes. Watching Hiccup training with toothless. They made tricks like "battle ready" and "plasma blast", but the most funny was "smile". Hiccup used his finger to draw a smile on his face and Toothless tried to smile too, but he looked so funny that I let out a laugh.

The training continued and I just looked at the other Vikings. All of them looked very well connected with their dragons. Suddenly I remember what Hiccup told me, the gay issue.

_I mean... Just look at him... His green forest eyes, his freckles, his soft hair, his thin body and that small bu- oh no those weird thought again... Ppff... Well,let's see. The other vikings... The chubby guy looks very cool but definitely he is not my type... Then the twin guy... Uuhhg nope! But his sister is very pretty and has a very strong attitude, and at least looks smarter than his brother... Well maybe... Then the cousin... Ha! that piece of viking and half brained. Never!... And the last one... Astrid... She is not ugly at all, she is very pretty, prettier than the twin girl... I think I understand why Hiccup had a crush on her..._

I was so submerged in my thoughts that I couldn't hear someone yelling

"WATCH OUT!"

"Watch out" Yelled Astrid to everyone on the arena. And every Viking ducked to avoid the sharp thorns threw by Stormfly. Everyone ducked but I didn't and one of the thorns flew next to my left cheek and wounded my face.

"Aahh!..." I yelled putting one hand on my cheek.

"Jack! Are you ok?" Hiccup stood up from the ground and ran to me.

"Oh gods! Let me see that!" Hiccup stared in front of me taking my hand off of my face. The wound was hurting a lot, but I made my way to hide my pain.

"Oh no!... I'm sorry, I'm really sorry!"

Astrid ran to me with her hands on her mouth. I think she was saying the truth. She was really sorry for that.

"Jackson, please forgive me! I-I was just practicing with Stormfly and... Aahh, sorry!"

"Astrid, what is wrong with you?!" Hiccup yelled.

"I'm sorry, but I really warned about it!" I looked at Astrid and I saw her face, she was really worried about me.

"Don't worry Astrid, I'm ok, it is just a scratch, it's nothing..."

"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry..."

"Astrid, you need to control those thorns..." said Hiccup.

I let out a small grin just to hide my pain. Suddenly the twins and the chubby guy were around me too. Hiccup took my arm and helped me to stood up from the boxes.

"Come on Jack, let's heal that. Fishlegs! Bring me some water and a piece of cloth, quickly!"

"Yes Hiccup!"

_Woow... He is a true leader..._

We walked out of the arena, and sat down over a bench next to the upper entrance. Hiccup sat down next.

"Let me see that" I took my hand off of my left cheek and I saw my hand full of blood. I have never seen that before, because since I'm a spirit, I have never bleed before.

"Oh gods... It is very deep."

"Don't worry, I'm fine."

"Don't worry Fishlegs is coming."

Hiccup took the edge of his sleeve and put it over my cheek. I felt how my face began to get a little red.

"Is this still hurting you?

"Not at all, as long you leave your hand there."

"Hehe" Hiccup let out a short nervous laugh.

"Hiccup?"

"Yeah?"

"What did Astrid mean with the last time you found someone in the coast?'"

"Ahh... She was Heather, Snotluot foundher unconscious on the coast, we received her here in Berk, but the only thing she wanted was to stole the book of dragons, she was working with Alvin, an outcast. But at the end Astrid discovered that Alvin abducted her parents and she she would get them back only if she got the book of dragons. That time, Astrid was the first person who didn't trust in Heather."

"Ohh I see... But the only thing I want to steal..." I got closer enough to Hiccup's face and I whispered.

"... is your heart..."

I felt how my face gets all red and Hiccup's too. I gave him a soft kiss on his cheek, and I saw how his freckles get brighter as he was blushing. I heard a nervous and short laugh from Hiccup.

"But you already stole it..." Hiccup whispered to me, nice and softly.

"Hiccup! Hiccup!" Fishlegs yelled before he could be seen on the corner of the entrance of the arena, so we separated as fast as we could.

"Hiccup! I brought this and I didn't find water but I brought a cup with Meatlog's saliva, I recently discovered that it has curative properties, and you also-"

"Aahh thanks Fishlegs, I'm sure this will help."

"Oh! Ok! I will be back with some water too!"

"Thanks Fishlegs!" I said.

Fishlegs had gone again and we were alone once more.

"Well... This is not a magic bandage..."

Hiccup took the piece of cloth and put it on over leg, then with his free hand he took a bunch of that weird dragon's saliva and put it over the cloth.

"But I think it will heal you..."

Then he put the piece of cloth over my wound. I get a face of "uugghh!"

"Come on Jack it is not forever, just use it for half day, I think it will be enough."

Hiccup left his hand and the cloth over my cheek for a while, and then I looked at him, his green forest eyes. I put my hand over Hiccup's hand, closed my eyes and leaned my head close to his face.

"Thanks Hic..."

"Welcome Jack..."

I opened my eyes to find Hiccup's green forest eyes... Also I felt how his hand began to get warmer and mine too. I wanted to kiss his lips so I began to get closer and closer, just to taste his lips again... But a voice broke the moment.

"Hiccup? Jackson?..."

We suddenly get separated, Hiccup put down his hands and I took the

Bandage with my left hand.

I saw Astrid walking out of the arena entrance and then walked to us. She was looking at the floor with his hands near of her chest, like if she was nervous or ashamed.

"Jackson... Sorry.. Really, it never was my intention to hurt you; Stormfly and I are practicing to improve that attack... We never have hurt anyone during the training… I thought you would hear when I yell watch out..."

"Astrid, don't worry... Believe, I've been worse. I just got distracted for someone... I'm sure you guys will improve your moves. Just try to not hurt Hiccup, ok?"

"Eh?"

"Ehr... I mean, anyone of your friends"

"Yeah... Well I'm sorry"

"Never mind, I'm fine..."

"Well I'll go back to training... See you there Hiccup."

"Yeah, I'm coming."

Astrid went back inside of the arena and left us alone. Both Hiccup and I, let out a long sigh, we looked at each other and just let out a light laugh. Then I looked at Hiccup's sleeve, it was all covered with blood.

"Ah! Hiccup, your sleeve is all covered with blood... I'm sorry..."

"Eh? Don't worry. When we get home I will change it, don't worry..."

"So… And what now?"

"Well... I don't want you to get hurt again... so, stay here, in the upper floor of the arena, ok? You can look around, but be alert, ok?"

"Hey! It is not my fault that your thin and cute body called all my attention!"

"Wha- my what?!" Hiccup looked at me with an eyebrow up.

"Nothing! hahahaha"

"M-My body doesn't look like that…"

"That is what you think, my dear..."

"Jack! Don't call me like that here! Someone can hear you!"

"You know... I just realized that I don't care, I don't want to waste time…"

"Jack… stop it"

"Ok! But just for now!"

"Ok, just wait until we finish here, ok? but seriously, stay up here please, I don't want you get hurt again..." Hiccup stood up and began to walk to the arena's entrance.

"Ok don't worry..." he was a little far "… Honey..." Hiccup shivered a little and he almost fell.

I was sitting there alone, just watching and the sky and holding the bandage with my hand. I lifted my hand off my cheek for a second, it was like the bandage was pasted or something, because it didn't fell down.

I stood up and began to walk around there, watching all around me.

_It is very weird, but exciting at the same time... hahah I can't believe it... they can even see me and talk to me... I'm begging to miss fly by my own, but well... at least this state is not forever... I mean... being a human... *sigh* I wonder if Hiccup… would like to hang out with me… like a date, I have seen so many couples… and they have great time when they have dates so… Oh holy man in moon, what am I saying?... this freckled Viking puts my world upside down… *I laughed* I think, after all I have to thank you for giving me this chance…_

I was sitting on the bench when I saw the dragons and the Vikings went out of the arena. When I saw Hiccup I walked to him and wrapped him by his neck with my right arm

"So, have you finished already?!" I spoke near his ear.

"Ah! Yeah…" Hiccup got a little red when I got closer to his face.

"Can we leave now? You promised!"

"Yeah, just give me a second."

Hiccup touched my right hand and made a signal meaning to let him go. Then he walked to the other Vikings and he told them something, but I didn't hear that because I was too busy thinking how can I ask to Hiccup to have a date with me.

When Hiccup walked back to me, I leaned to tell him something:

"Hiccup?" I whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Would you…"

"Why are you whispering?"

"Ah… Because I was wondering if you like to hang out with me… like…"

"A-a date?"

"Y-yes…"

Hiccup's face gets all red, for his luck he wasn't facing at the other Vikings. I just let out a short and nervous laugh. Hiccup looked at the floor and said:

"Yeah… actually I want to show you something on the mountains…"

"So, what are we waiting for?"

"Yeah…!"

While we were walking to Toothless I felt something weird, like if someone was watching me. Astrid was watching us. When we made eye contact I smiled and wave my hand, when Hiccup realized about that, he said 'good bye' too.

Both Hiccup and I get on Toothless to go off. Hiccup get on first, then me and like an automatic action I wrapped my arms around Hiccup's waist. I felt how his hand touched mine. I felt how my heart began to warm up and beat faster. When we were about to leave, Astrid came to us.

"Hiccup!" yelled Astrid

"A-Astrid! What is it?" said Hiccup with nervousness in his voice.

"Do you remember our practices for tomorrow, right?"

"Tomorrow?... Ah! Yeah… but…"

"But what?"

"I… I must help Goober tomorrow, for a-… a huge thing he is working on…hehe"

"But we need to train!"

"Yeah I know, but you can do it without me, I mean, if you discover something new about the dragons just take note on the book of dragons. You know where it is and Fishlegs can help you to record everything."

"O-ok… And where are you going?"

"Aahh… I'm going to show Jack some places to see if he can remember something about the accident… hehe…"

"And… Jackson? Why are you hugging Hiccup?"

"Ah?! Me… Well because… The last time I flew on Toothless I almost fell and… Yeah, and I don't want to do that happen!"

"Well… amm everything is ok, now, so… well we have to do… ah… see you later!" Hiccup nervously said.

Toothless began to run far from the arena entrance, and before I realized we were already flying, then Astrid yelling to Hiccup.

"Hiccup! I didn't finish with you!"

We were flying over Berk, over the wood on mountains direction.

"Jack?!"

"What?"

"Why did you that?"

"Do what?"

"Hug me in front of everyone!"

"Ahh! That, well I decided that while I'm like this I' wont waste any time, I will show you how much I-" I made a short pause and I felt how my heart began to run faster and faster.

"… how much I love you…"

Suddenly Toothless change the course, and we were flying at high speed to the top of the highest mountain of Berk.

"W-Where are we going?!" I hang of Hiccup harder because I felt like if I don't I would fell.

"So Jack, tell me… do you trust in me?"

"W-What?"

I felt how Hiccup grabbed and tried to stand up over Toothless. I did the same, but I didn't know what I was doing.

"What are you doing?"

"JUMP!" Hiccup yelled.

I jumped and all of us were falling from the sky. Hiccup was grabbing my right hand and Toothless was next to him.

"WAAAHHH! HICCUP WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

"DO YOU TRUST ME?"

I looked at his green forest eyes, that calm me down and made think although we were falling at high speed from the mountain, that was fine.

"YES!"

"CLOSE YOUR EYES! EVERYTHING IS OK!"

I did what he said and felt the wind in my face, once again it wasn't any new but doing this without my powers and staff, made me feel very nervous, so I pressed Hiccup's hand harder. Suddenly I began to feel dizzy and then how my body began to gets warmer, and then… I felt something in my lips.

_Hiccup kissed me._

Hiccup pulled me closer to him by my hand and kissed me. I didn't open my eyes; I just felt how his lips were connected with mine. Then he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. Hiccup pushed me more, so I understand it as he wanted to open my mouth, so I did.

I opened my mouth and felt Hiccup's tongue… It was so warm. This time the kiss wasn't messy and noise, like the last time, it was more sweet and cute, I think you could say that.

I wanted to never break the kiss. Although it was a brief quick isks, I felt it like hours…

When Hiccup put me back, we opened our eyes at the same time. He was all blushed, and then he opened his mouth and yelled:

"Jack! I LOVE YOU!" yelled Hiccup.

I was speechless. I never see that coming. I mean how much people can take you to fly on a dragon and confess their feeling for you while you are falling from the sky?

_Oh holy man in moon! He loves me too… he LOVES ME TOO!_

Suddenly, in a fluid movement Hiccup took Toothless seat with his free hand and then he pulled me close to his back to seat over Toothless and we were flying again.

After that we just keep flying over Berk, none of us said anything and I just keep hugging Hiccup by his waist.

I was getting late on the afternoon, so we get back to Hiccup's house. We landed out of the house and then we got in.

Hiccup walked directly to the stairs going to his room and change his shirt and I followed. Toothless spat a fireball to the fireplace in the center of the room and curled up, so Hiccup and I was going upstairs.

Hiccup walked to his bed and took off his vest and put it on the bed.

"You can take off your coat if you want Jack."

"Ah! Yes…"

_Why don't you take off all your cloths?... Jack, stop it… not again, those weird thoughts! I should get out of this room, I mean in all the day I almost not think about that and now that I'm here, in THIS room, it gets back to me._

Hiccup walked to the small cabinet of the other day and took out a clean shirt. It was like the one he was wearing, but it had a deep green color and the thongs were over the elbow. While he was walking back o the deb I took off my coat.

"Jack, how are you?"

"Eh?"

"Your cheek, do you feel better?"

"Ah! Yeah! It doesn't even hurt!"

"Great!... and…"

Hiccup sat down over the bed in a way he was in the other side and he wasn't looking at me.

"Did you like fly with me?"

"Of course! It was amazing! The next time you will fly with me and my staff!"

"I don't think so!"

Hiccup began to take off his shirt and I sat over the bed behind of him. When the shirt was completely out I grabbed Hiccup's arm and pulled him back to fall over the bed and I made my way to be over him.

"Why not?..."

"J-Jack… What are you-"

Before he could finish his question I gave him a short kiss on his lips and looked at his eyes. Then Hiccup kissed me back in the same way. Then I kissed him again, but this time, before I get separated I felt Hiccup's arms around my neck and they apparently wouldn't let me go. So I kissed him deeper, I tasted his lips with my tongue then Hiccup opened his mouth, and the kiss began to be messy and noise again. I had no idea about how much I like these kisses…

My hips were between Hiccup's legs. As we were kissing I began to feel how every part of my body get warmer and warmer, I have never felt something like that.

I raised my body to take off my vest and my skirt. I looked at Hiccup, he looked so attractive and his freckles were everywhere. Suddenly he raised his body hug me by my waist and I wrapped my arms around his head against my chest. Although we were 't wearing any shirt, I didn't feel any cold, everything in the room was warm.

There was any light on the room; the only light that we could see was on the ceiling, because of the light downstairs. Suddenly I felt how Hiccup's body began to shiver.

"Are you cold, Hic?"

"N-no, it is not that... It is... I have never done this before... I'm scared." I let go Hiccup and sat down in front of him.

"Hey! Don't worry... Neither do I, but believe when I say that I love you and that's everything that really matters... Don't be afraid..." As I was talking I was getting close to Hiccup's face.

"Jack..." I kissed him softly. I get separated; I looked at his eyes and kiss him again.

I began to pull him closer to me; I wanted to feel his skin. All the stuff about 'being a human' was running in my head at the same time I was enjoying the moment. When I separated from Hiccup, without open my eyes I began to kiss his neck, then his chest, and before I realized I was over him again. I began to lead my hand lower over Hiccup's body to finally get to his pants, and when I was putting my hand inside his pants, Hiccup jumped back.

"Jack?! What are you doing?!" Hiccup raised his body and moved backward over the bed.

"Hic! I... Oh not again... I'm sorry I didn't mean to-" I jumped and raised my body to be far from Hiccup.

"No, no... It is fine, it is just... I want to... but I don't know how to do this... And you are going too fast..."

"I'm sorry... I don't know 'exactly' how to do this... But I think I have an idea... Hehe..." I let out a nervous laugh.

"What… what do you mean? Have been spying people?!"

"No, I'm not! They come to me!... Once I saw something in the woods, they arrived there and I was just be there already!"

"And then?"

"I don't know... I left before I could see or hear anything more..."

"Haha... Jack?"

"What?"

"I like your brown hair..." I moved forward to be closer to Hiccup.

"And I like your freckles..."

"Jack, what is that on your forehead? "

"Eh?" Hiccup took my head close to see my forehead and then he kissed me there.

"Hehe... A kiss?"

"Yes..." We look at each other and when we were about to kiss our lips again we heard the door.

"Son?! I'm in home!"

Both hiccup and I jumped over the bed. We quickly looked for our cloths and put them back.

"Oh gods! It is my dad!"

"Aahhhh...!"

When we finally get our cloths on, Hiccup yelled at his father.

"Dad! I'm here I was just... Uhh I'm comming!'

"What do we do now?!" I whispered near of Hiccup's ears.

"Don't worry, same plan, same story!"

"Ok!"

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*End of the Chapter*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* **


	6. The night

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* The night *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Hiccup button again his pants, put on his green shirt, and I just put on my long-sleeved shirt and tried to brush my hair to look "normal", then I realize that my hair was a really mess already.

We walked to the door of the room to go downstairs, but before Hiccup made a step out of the room I pulled him close to me hanging his arm and kissed him, a short but sweet kiss.

"W-What are you doing?"  
"I told you I won't waste the time..."  
"Jack..."  
"Let's go!" I smiled.

Hiccup was the first who get downstairs. From the stairs I could see his father moving a couple of things in the other side of the room.

"Dad? I have something to tell you."  
"What is it son?" Hiccup's father turned back to see us and when he saw me he gets a surprised face. "Who is this guy?"  
"That is exactly what I wanted to tell you." Hiccup explained. "I found him this morning on the beach, just after you left the house."  
"Hi sir! My name is Jackson Overland, nice to meet you." I spoke without think it.  
"Oh, I'm Stoick the Vast, chief of this tribe and Hiccup's father. So, what did happen?"  
"He had an accident on his boat and shipwrecked on our island, and the only thing he can remember is his name."  
"Oh, I'm sorry, but son, are you sure-"  
"Yes dad, I'm sure he is not an outcast." Hiccup rolled his eyes.  
"Oh, well if my son trusts in you, so do I. And please consider Berk as your home while you find your way."  
"Thanks sir!"  
"Ahem!" Stoick walked to the other side of the room, to the table and sat down on the big chair, then looked at us.  
"Son, do you were up there... Alone?"  
"Ehh?!" Both of us said. "Yeah, but I was showing him the house. We just arrived from the training and-"  
"But I heard the training finished earlier today..." Stoick raised an eyebrow.  
"Ahh yeah, well, because I found Jackson in my way to the training I took him with me, and when we leave the arena we went fly over the island and try if he could remember something about the accident and-"

"Ok! And where is the dinner?"  
"Daahh... I was about to do that when you just arrived." Hiccup began to walk to the kitchen without looking behind and I followed him.  
"Excuse me sir." I said before I left the room.

We arrived to the kitchen and Hiccup let out a long sigh.  
"Oh gods!..."  
"I think it that was good...! Haha"  
"Yeah... Well... Let's cook... Let see what can I do?..."

I stared at Hiccup, just watching him from here to there inside the kitchen. I was leaning on the table.

"Jack, do you want to help me?"  
"Yeah! What can I do?"  
"Just slice these pieces of meat and these herbs"  
"O-Ok..."

Hiccup gave me the knife and I took it with my right hand, then he looked for something in the kitchen and left me there, with the meat, the herbs and the knife. Suddenly I felt there was a big problem with me.

_Ok… how does this thing work?... I have never done this before…_

When Hiccup gets back to me, he looked at me with an eyebrow up.

"Are you ok Jack?"  
"Yeah... It is... Ahh..."  
"You don't know how to slice the meat?"  
"Y-yeah..."  
"Why you didn't tell me?"  
"I didn't want to bother you."

Hiccup stared next me, on my right side and took my hand, which was hanging the knife, and taught me how to use the knife.  
When he touched my hand I felt how my face began to gets all red.

"You have to do this in this way... See?"  
"Yes..."  
"Now do it by yourself."  
"Yeah... Like this?"  
"Yes!"

We keep doing the dinner, and when I finished slicing the food I looked at Hiccup. He was backwards to me and trying to reach something on the top of cupboard.

_Oh holy man in moon... He looks so... delicious... If only I could... _

I couldn't resist look at his butt.

Without thinking it too much, I walked to Hiccup's back and with my left arm I hugged him, pulling him closer to me by his waist, and with the my other arm I reached the small bottle that he was trying to reach. I was behind him; I felt how his body began to get warmer and warmer. I breathed deeply next to his neck and let out a cold sigh, and then I kissed his neck.

"Jack... What are you doing?... Mmhh..."  
"Loving you, don't you see it?..." I keep kissed him in that position. There was something in that boy that I simply couldn't resist.  
"B-but... Aahh..."  
"SON! I'M HUNGRY!" We suddenly hear Stoick's voice and immediately get separated.  
"YES DAD! It is almost ready!" Hiccup yelled, holding the little bottle in his hands near of his chest.  
"I-I'm sorry Hic... It is that-"  
"No no! Don't apologize! I... I actually liked it..."  
"Really?..."  
"Y-Yeah..." I slightly smiled and then let out a nervous laugh.

When we finally finished Hiccup told me to take some plates to the table, so I did. And when we were finally eating the dinner, I felt how Hiccup's father was looking every move I made. I could feel his strong sight on me, and suddenly he spoke.

"Tell me Jackson, what did happen to you?"

"I can't really remember sir..."

"No, no, I mean the bandage on your face."

"oh? this?!" I pointed my wound with my right hand. "A dragon hurt me during the training class... hehehe"

"Oh, who was it?"

"I think her name is... Stromfly, but it was an accident, I didn't hear when her master yelled watch out."

"Stormfly, yes she is a very strong dragon, and Astrid she is strong too!"

"Yes…"

"Well, I hope you get better soon."

"Thanks sir!"

While Stoick and I were talking, Hiccup left the table and went to the kitchen, and then Hiccup arrived to the table with a stewpot full of a delicious soup and pieces of meat.

_Holy man in moon! This is delicious! hhmm! Hiccup is an excellent chef! woooow..._

"Well done son! this is delicious!"

"Thanks dad... hehe"

During the dinner was nothing more than occasional comments from Stoick and Hiccup answering them, and two or three times he asked me things, but I couldn't say too much, I mean, I really don't remember who am I or who I was ...

When the dinner was over, I helped Hiccup to clean the table. While I took a couple of plates to the kitchen Hiccup stayed with his father. From the kitchen I could hear they were talking.

"Son, I'm going where Gobber, to the great hall, the guys want to have drinks, so I'll be back late."

"Ok! Just be careful, ok?"

"Hahaha don't worry son!"

"So... You can't take Tornado with you, he stays HERE..."

"Hhmm! Fine!... Well see you soon son, sleep well."

"Yeah dad."

I saw how his father gave him a short but nice hug, then he waved to Hiccup and get out of the house. I let out a small grin when I saw the short scene.

_He really loves his son now... I wonder if I ever have..._

I was submerged in my thoughts that I never realized that HIccup was next to me calling my attention.

"Jack?... Are in there?..."

"Eh?..." I blinked twice. "Sorry I was just thinking..."

"About what?..."

"Haha nothing important..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, don't worry." I smiled.

Hiccup put his arms behind him and began to look at the floor.

"So... we can go to sleep now and-"

I pulled him closer to me by his arm and I gave him a sweet and soft kiss on his left cheek. "Yes... but do you really want to sleep already?..." And Hiccup's face gets all red.

"No, well, we can talk or play or whatever you want... hehe" Hiccup laugh nervously.

"Whatever I want, uh?..."

"Eh?! No Jack, NO!" I took Hiccup as my prisoner and pushed him against the wall and began tickle him on his sides.

"I promise to be nice and sweet..."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOP STOP! PLEASE STOP! HAHAHAHA"

"Kiss me and may I stop it!"

"Jack! HAHAHA! ok, ok, ok, ok!"

I stopped tickling him and looked at his eyes.

"Just close your eyes... I can't do it while you are watching me..." Hiccup said looking at the floor.

"Ah! of course, I perfectly understand that you feel so shy for kiss a handsome guy like me!"

"Oh shut up snowman and close your eyes."

"Ok, you win." I closed my eyes and put my hands against the wall and over Hiccup's shoulders.

I felt how he pulled me closer by my brown vest and then I felt his sweet lips connected to mine. I moved my head to open my mouth and taste his tongue. Each of our kisses was like a marvelous thing. I loved every part of him, his freckles, his eyes, his lips, his hands, his hair... everything.

As the kiss was continuing I felt how Hiccup was pulling me closer and closer to him, the only thing I could do was hug by his neck and he by my waist. For a moment I felt like Hiccup was taller and almost was at my height, but suddenly he shrank and broke the kiss. I let out a short laugh, because of his height.

"You don't need to do that..." I said looking at his green forest eyes.

"Do what?..." I looked Hiccup with suspicious eyes.

"I'm perfectly fine with your height, plus it makes you cutter!" I said playfully.

"Hey! I'm not cute, I'm a viking!"

"Yeah dragon boy..."

Both of us laugh, but suddenly we hear the giant lizard's growl, Toothless was calling for Hiccup.

"What is it buddy?" Hiccup ran away from me and get out of the kitchen and I followed him. Hiccup took off Toothles's tale and seat, after that the giant black dragon curled up next to the fire. After that Hiccup pet his dragon and then looked at me and walked upstairs, and again I followed him.

When we were in the room Hiccup looked for his vest and when he got it, he took a piece of paper out of it.

"Jack...?"

"Yeah?..."

"I was wondering... What did you mean... here." Hiccup walked to me, with the piece of paper on his hand, and the vest on his other. I looked at the paper, it was the note that I left yesterday. He was pointing the line that I crossed over:

"_Lo [I made a cross over this first letters]_"

"ah... That?... I was going to write..." I walked to Hiccup, then I took his arm, the one that was holding the paper, and pulled him close to me..  
"Love you Hic..." I kissed him.

When our lips were connected I leaned my head and our lips fitted perfect together.  
Without notice my hand began to rub hiccup's back and went lower to his bottom. Hiccup let out short and low moans, but as I was touching his body, and specially his thin legs, he began to shiver more and more. Hiccup dropped the thing on his hands and wrapped his arms around my neck.

I began to push Hiccup to go backward until we get in front of the desk.  
As the kiss begin to be deeper and intense, Hiccup made short moans, and that was getting me very excited.

Once again, without notice, I began to lead my hands to Hiccup's hips and legs.

I broke the kiss and in a fluid movement I lifted Hiccup by his legs and put him over the edge of the desk. I began to kiss Hiccup's neck, then lower on his chest. I felt how Hiccup was pulling my cloths and my hair.

_I want to take off all his cloths, I wanted to feel his skin against mine, again._

I took my hands off of him and took his face and kissed him. Between the kisses I get separated to say a couple of things.

"I love you Hic *kiss* I want to- *kiss*" and before I could kiss him again, Hiccup answered.  
"Y-yeah..."  
I kissed him again and began to lift Hiccup's shirt by his back and at the same time he began to take off my long-sleeved shirt.  
I broke the kiss to take off Hiccup's shirt and very quickly I took off mine too.  
This time, Hiccups kissed me, I mean he get closer before I did. I wrapped his thin body by his waist and pulling him to me just to can feel his chest against.  
That was the most incredible sensation I ever felt. Even that we have done this before, be partially nude, this time the feeling was more intense and warm. His skin was a little sharp but it felt very, very nice, the fact that I could be so close to him.  
As I was kissing him I stop to breathe for a moment, like if I was very nervous that I just contain the breath, so I broke the kiss occasionally just to breathe again, and I noticed Hiccup was doing the same.  
When we kissed again, my hands began to rub Hiccup's back and lead to his legs and his butt.

_I want you Hiccup; I want to feel all your body, all of you…_

When my hands were down on Hiccup's back, I felt his hands over my chest and then on my back. The way he was touching my chest and my back, just the feeling of his mine over my body, was getting me so excited that I wanted more and more.

I took Hiccup's hands up, lead them to my neck and I wrapped his back again, but this time, my intention was lift him again and tame him to the bed.  
I lift hiccup by his legs and immediately he crossed his legs behind my back. For a moment I felt how his prosthetic leg hurt a little my back but I was so excited that I ignored it very fast.

I turned back and walked to the bed. While I was grabbing him we were still kissing. Because of our kiss I had my eyes closed, and I made my way to get to the bed. Then I laid Hiccup over the bed gently.

I broke the kiss and raised my body. I wanted to see Hiccup. He was covering his face with both hands and breathing by his mouth. I let out a small grin.

"What?..." Hiccup said with not much air to breathe.

"You look graceful... I like you so much Hiccup..."

"B-but... I'm not attractive at all..." I get closer to Hiccup's ear and said.

"If you weren't attractive... You wouldn't have me all exciting and crazy for you... Believe me... You are perfect just the way you are..." Then I began to kiss his neck and touch his chest, and then my hand began to move down to his waist.

I began to rub slowly that part in the middle of his legs. First, Hiccup let out short and low moans but as I was rubbing it harder the moans get more and more intense. At the same time I was touching him, I raised my body to kiss his lips, and immediately Hiccup put his arms around my neck and his hands over my shoulders. I felt how Hiccups pressed me close to him and at the same time he was digging his nails on my shoulders. The kiss began to be messy and noisy; I could felt how Hiccup's tongue tasted all my mouth and my tongue, that was an incredible emotion... Hiccup was brushing my hair harshly and I was still touching him, and hugging him by his hips with my free arm.

_I need to... I want to..._

Without brake the kiss I unbutton my pants, and then unbutton Hiccup's pants.

"mmhh... Hiccup...*kiss* turn around...*kiss*" I put my hand inside Hiccup's pants and began to rub that part again. Hiccup let out moans lauder and harder than the first ones. That absolutely gets me more and more excited.

"...Hiccup... Turn around..."

"Wh-what?... What do-" and before he could finish his sentence I kissed him again.

I broke the kiss to I lift Hiccup and put him over me, in a way that we were facing each other.

"Aahh...J-Jack..."

"Hhmm?..." I began to kiss his chest and touch his butt under his pants.

"... You are going too fast..."

"Eh?!" Then, I came back from all my naughty thoughts. "Uhhh... Hiccup... I didn't... I'm sorry..."

"Hey, hey... I'm just saying that I don't feel ready... For that... But... I like it pretty much, actually."

"Aahh Hiccup... It is all your fault!" I said playfully and kissing his chest.

"What?! It is not my fault you are such pervert!"

"Ha! You are who awake all those dirty thought on me!" I said and then hugged him by his waist.

"I like you Hiccup..."

"I like you too Jack... Aahhh..." Hiccup yawned.

"Hehe you are tired..."

"Yeah..."

"Do you want to sleep already?"

"I would like to..." I let go Hiccup and I stand up from the bed.

"So, I'll let you have some rest, ok?"

I turned back to take back my long-sleeved shirt, but Hiccup took my arm.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm just let you have rest, that's all."

"But… you don't have to leave… you can stay here with me…"

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that since you are a human, you can't go now at this time in the night, is very cold out there."

"So?"

"Daaah... I want you stay with me all the night!" When Hiccup said that I felt how my heart began to get warmer and warmer, and then my mind began to show images about what we can do during the night, I mean, just for fun and not to feel cold.

"Oh no, Jack. No! We are going to SLEEP, just SLEEP!"

"Oh come on Hic, I would be fun!"

"I know it could be fun, but… No!"

"… Ok, as you wish my Viking."

So we put on our clothes and prepare to sleep. During that time we just keep talking about many things, like favorites color, food, hobbies. Most of the things I didn't paid much attention, I was busy just thinking about what we almost done and how graceful Hiccup looks with all those freckles on him and-

"Jack?..."

"Eh?!" I said from the edge of the bed.

"Are you listening?" Hiccup asked from the small cabinet in the corner of the room.

"Yeah, of course!"

"What was I telling you?..."

"eeh… You were talking about Toothless… ?"

*sigh* "No, I was asking you I if you want more covers for the bed."

"Ah!... Yeah, I don't want you to feel cold or something."

"With you in the bed, I don't think so…" Hiccup said in a whisper.

"What?"

"No, no, nothing!"

"Hiccup!"

"What?!" Hiccup said while he was walking back to the bed.

"What did you just say?!" I said standing up on my knees.

"Nothing!"

"Tell me… or tickles!"

"uuh!... ok, ok…" *sigh*

"I said…" Hiccup arrived to the bed and put over it the covers.

"Yes?..."

"When you mention more covers for bed… I said… _cold? With you in the bed, I don't think so…_"

I took Hiccup's hand and pulled him close to me. Both falls over the bed, I was over Hiccup.

"So, do you feel cold now?"

Hiccup's face gets all red, just like a tomato. "N-no…"

We look at each other for a while, and then I kissed him.

We were finally on the bed. I was hugging Hiccup from behind and I couldn't sleep for some reason… I felt how Hiccup was falling as asleep. His breath and heat was very comfortable, but I couldn't sleep. So I decided to go outside and just walk near of Hiccup's house.

I made my way to get down from the bed without awakes hiccup.

I went downstairs and walked very slowly not to wake up Toothless and then I get to the door. I opened it slowly and I walked outside.

As I predicted there was no Moon that night. I slowly walked outside, just looking at the dark blue night sky.

"I wonder… why he did all this… just to make me happy, or what for?..." I just keep walking outside the house. I couldn't hear any sound but the light North wind. I stopped walking in a random place and closed my eyes. I felt the cold wind and all my body shivered, but suddenly I heard someone calling me.

"Jack! Jack! What are you doing out here! It's freezing!" It was Hiccup who was walking to me and carrying the bed cover over him. "Hic, what's up?" I said. "What's up?!... Jack you left my room without tells or wakes me! That's really freaking me out!" Hiccup said almost yelling at me. "Aahh… I'm sorry, I just, I didn't want to wake you up, you looked so peaceful sleeping and-" Hiccup took my shirt pulling me to him. "Just… don't do that again, ok?... don't leave without tell me… please…" I took Hiccup's arms and hugged him. "I'm sorry…"

Suddenly Hiccup pushed me back, his face was all red, and then he looked around and said. "So, Why are you out here?" I let out a small grin and answered "I couldn't sleep so I went out to walk…"

"Can I join you?..."

"I've love to…"

Then, both of us stared the dark night sky.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*End of the Chapter*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* 

From the Author: Sorry for the late update, I had a lot of final exams and projects, pff! But I will finish this, I promise! I hope you liked this chapter, it was funny, and a little hard to write :D And I'm sorry if you find many grammar errors :C this time I didn't want to send it to my editor jejejeje


End file.
